Harry's Stag Night
by Bware0313
Summary: Against Ginny's wishes, the Weasley boys accompanied by Neville, Dean, and Seamus throw Harry his Stag Night. Will Harry fulfill his promise to Ginny, or will the entire affair get blown out of control? A sequel of sorts to 'Look to the Future.'
1. A Hell of a Night

Harry Potter walked out of the Leaky Cauldron carrying a case of Muggle beer under his left arm, and in his right arm a sack containing two bottles of Firewhisky. "_In just three days, Gin and I will be married. We'll be lying around on the beach at… erm… Bill's place. I just have to get through this weekend," _Harry thought to himself.

He walked across the street and up the stairs to the second landing. Facing the door to his flat, Harry looked left and right to make sure that no one anywhere near was watching. He took out a simple, silver key and placed it in the lock. He then drew his wand, and slid it all the way into a small slot just above the keyhole. Finally, he placed his left hand on a blank space just next to the doorknob. He heard a click as the door unlocked.

It had been a unique challenge for him when he had been designing the defenses for his flat. If he used a simple lock and key, it would just take Alohomora to get in. So he created the wand slot, which required his wand to unlock the door. Unfortunately, he realized that people could simply steal it. So, he created a fingerprint sensitive area which would scan Harry's left hand. Intruders would either have to drag him here, or cut off his arm from his dead body to get in. Of course, that was only if they could get him to break his Fidelius Charm first.

He entered the flat, closed the door and tapped it with his wand to re-lock it. He walked into the kitchen and set his alcohol down on the counter. He felt his wand vibrate; indicating to him that someone was coming in through the Floo. He had a vague idea of who it would be.

"Name?" requested the curt voice of his bewitched fireplace wall.

"Ginny Weasley," replied a frustrated voice.

"When spending the night with Mr. Potter, what side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"We sleep horizontally, with me being closer to the headboard," she giggled.

The wall melted away and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. Harry smiled at her and strode towards her to give her a hug, but she pushed away from him and gave him a steady glare. Harry sighed. "Gin, you know it wasn't my idea."

"Well, you could have said no!"

"You know George and Ron! Not a chance of that happening," Harry pleaded.

Ginny sighed. "Please don't go to any strip clubs, or do something stupid…"

"Ginny, I agreed to the party so that I could do it on my own terms. I went and bought the alcohol, I didn't buy much, so I know we will have to be conservative. We are just going to stay here and play some cards," Harry said, waving at the card table he had erected.

Finally Ginny gave in and gave Harry a hug.

"What, Gin? You don't think I'm suddenly going to have cold feet do you? I've had nine years of your brothers trying to run me off… that's not going to happen now."

Ginny smiled at him. "It's not that, I just know my brothers. The words George and conservative never ever end up in the same sentence."

"Trust me," Harry smiled back, "they will tonight."

Suddenly the Fireplace wall's curt voice called out. "Mr. Potter, Messer's Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas are arriving shortly. As well as Ron, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill Weasley. Permission to grant them access?"

"Permission granted," Harry replied as the wall receded again.

Suddenly Neville was stepping out of the fireplace, followed by Seamus, then Dean, and soon red head after red head began stepping out of the fireplace. Harry nodded hello to each of them respectively as they stepped out and moved to the side. Finally, after Neville, Seamus and Dean completed the ensemble, the wall blocked the fireplace again.

"Bloody hell! Is she here to destroy our attempts at a fun night already?" George asked teasingly.

Bill stepped forward and tugged on Ginny's arm. "Come on, little sister, you're about to have him all to yourself for a whole week. Let's get you home."

Ginny pulled out of his grip and gave Harry one last hug. As he pulled her close, she whispered in his ear, "Please don't do anything stupid." Harry smiled and gave her one last kiss.

Ginny pulled away and gave her brothers and friends one last dirty look before she stepped up, tapped the wall with her wand, and disappeared in green flames.

"Wow! I thought that she would put up more of a fight than that. She's been campaigning against this for two weeks."

Harry gave George a glare. "Hell. Look who I'm going with… can you blame her?"

Ron gave Harry a surprised look. "Yes," he said seriously, with no hint of humor in his voice.

"Okay, Potter, read this," Bill muttered as he handed Harry a bit of parchment.

"Bill Weasley is throwing Harry Potter his Stag night at Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth," Harry read.

Harry felt what seemed like wind sweep across him as memory of Shell Cottage came back to him. Harry smiled at Bill with a sudden understanding. "Fidelius Charm?" he asked.

Bill smiled. "I know we were going to have it here, but I know my sister. That wasn't the last time we are going to hear from her again this evening." Bill walked up to Harry, and began searching him over. "If I know my sister… yep!" Bill exclaimed as he peeled a tiny, circular object off of Harry's shoulder. He turned to George, "You need to watch who you sell your secret spy cameras to, George."

"Hey! That there is a top selling product!" George scoffed.

"That is being used to spy on a sacred right of passage!" Bill retorted as he crushed the tiny object. "Okay, everyone, let's head to my place before she shows back up."

Harry was about to protest, but Ron briskly grabbed his arm and Apparated them both to Shell Cottage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in stunned silence. She leaned forward and tapped her wand against the small black box on the coffee table which had previously been projecting a picture of Harry's sitting room on the empty wall in front of her. However, the wall remained dead before her. She had been found out, and it hadn't even been five minutes. Her mother chuckled as she continued knitting. "Your brothers know you all too well. Perhaps you should just let them have their fun. You know they won't cause too much trouble."

"I'm with you Ginny; I trust Ron, but I'm not so sure about George," Hermione said, placing her book on the coffee table.

Molly threw up her arms in defeat. "You two need to give them a chance. For all you know they just want some privacy! Haven't you given them enough reason not to trust you?"

Ginny shot her mother a dirty look. "Maybe if George wasn't present, I would agree with you."

Ginny stood and rushed to the fireplace. "Harry Potter's flat!" she exclaimed, throwing down Floo powder.

After she finally quit spinning, she stepped out into the humungous fireplace. "Name?" a curt voice prompted her.

"Ginny Weasley," she muttered impatiently.

"What was Harry Potter's informal gift to you on your last birthday?"

It didn't matter that this was an inanimate object she was talking too, she blushed immensely anyway. "Whatever I wanted in bed…" she whispered quietly.

She stepped out into the flat and cursed under her breath. She was going to kill her brothers.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and company moved into the sitting room of Shell Cottage. "So, Harry, has my sister show up yet?" Ron asked.

Harry felt his wand vibrate in his pocket. "Yep, just now," he said as everyone snickered.

As they all sat down, Bill said, "Right, Potter, I know if you had it your way we would be sitting in your flat, sober, and playing boring card games all night. Instead, we are going to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, then to the English-Swedish Quidditch match-" at this he had to silence the suddenly excited, whooping crowd before him. "And then, we are coming back here, and we are getting _**pissed**_," he said with a smirk, deliberately emphasizing the last word.

Ron looked at his watch. "Time to go everyone! Abbot won't hesitate to give up our reservation if we don't get a move on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry patted his overfilled stomach. Not only had Bill and Ron made reservations for nine people, they had ordered everyone a 20 oz. aged sirloin steak, and a round of Firewhisky to start off the night.

As everyone finished up their meal, Ron stood up and tapped his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention. "Harry. You've been my best mate for nine years. No… wait… you've been more than that… you've been my brother," he added to applause and whoops. Ron silenced them before continuing. "We've been to hell and back together, mate, and honestly I can't imagine anyone else that I would trust to be with my little sister." At this he paused, and glared jokingly at Dean. "Harry, I can't wait for you to become my brother for real."

"Hear, hear!" Charlie roared, clapping Ron on the back.

Harry felt a pressure under his arm as George pushed him to his feet.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" crowed the crowd in front of him.

"Bloody hell, you prats, you know I'm pants at speaking." Harry paused for a moment, taking full advantage of the time to think as the group before him laughed at the truth of the statement. "Before I went to Hogwarts, I never thought that I would ever have friends. Dudley scared off anyone who ever tried to get to know me. I can't believe that I got lucky enough to have friends like you guys-" Harry was forced to pause again as the group applauded and whooped.

"Oh, dwahling, we'll be bestest friends forever!" exclaimed George in a high-pitched voice as he flung his arms around Dean, who subsequently tried to inch away.

"Okay, someone cut him off," Harry laughed as Percy stooped to catch George before he fell to the floor. "Anyway, I can't believe that soon I'm becoming family with some of the best friends I ever had. Guys, I promise, I will always take care of Ginny, I love her," he added thoughtfully.

At this everyone threw up their hands and laughed again. "Oh shut it, Potter! This isn't a Hen's night! Take another drink!" roared Bill as he slid Harry another Firewhisky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron finally woke up the next morning, he lay there for a moment listening to the sound of beating drums in his ears. As his headache began to worsen as he regained consciousness, he pulled Hermione closer to him and put his head into her hair. He took in a long draw through his nose. "_When did she change her shampoo?"_ he asked himself. He opened his eyes and, to his horror, found that it was not Hermione so tightly nested against himself, but Seamus.

In the blink of an eye, he had thrown Seamus's arms off him and scurried across the room. A quick glance around told him that he was in the living room of Shell Cottage. He must have passed out sometime. He took a look at his watch. According to the hands, it was nearly noon. Ron sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. For the life of him, he could not recall what had happened that night, or why Neville, Dean, Seamus and he had passed out in the sitting room.

Ron stood, and stretched out his tired, aching muscles. He walked to the kitchen, pausing only to take a leak. He entered the kitchen to see a simmering cauldron sitting on the middle of the table. Bill was sitting reading the Daily Prophet, George was sleeping with his head on the table, and Charlie was muttering a complex incantation is his wand pointed carefully into Percy's face. Upon the sound of shuffling feet, Bill looked up and saw Ron looking at Percy. "Broken nose," he explained.

Ron sat down and looked into the cauldron. "Hangover potion, brilliant," he said, picking up a glass and wincing as his voice sounded overly-loud. The moment the liquid hit his stomach, the pounding in his ears slowly died away.

Charlie grinned evilly at him. "So, Ronnie, how did you sleep last night?"

Ron glowered at him. "Which one of you bastards set us up?"

George looked up, not actually asleep. "Funny thing, Ronniekins, none of us did that. You and Seamus fell into each others arms all by yourselves. I knew Hermione was just a show."

Ron slowly shook his head in disbelief, turning his attention back to his potion. "So how did you break your nose, Perce?" Ron asked as he finished the rest of his glass.

Charlie frowned. "Actually, we were hoping you could tell us that. I don't remember what happened after we ate dinner; Bill remembers arriving at the Quidditch stadium, Percy remembers bits and pieces of the game, but George doesn't remember a god damn thing."

Ron chuckled a bit. "Well, I can't do much better than you. I remember eating, and that's about it."

The conversation was interrupted by Seamus, Dean and Neville stumbling drunkenly into the kitchen. Bill waved his wand to conjure chairs and glasses for them.

"Thanks," they muttered as individual glasses of hangover potion floated towards them.

A minute later, Neville looked up. "Erm… do any of you guys remember what happened last night?"

Bill chuckled. "No, not really."

George smiled, picking his head up from the table. "That right there, gentlemen, is a sign that we all had one… _hell_…. of a night."

Ron looked around the room. "Guys, where is Harry?"

The room became deathly quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later they had searched Shell Cottage up and down, as well as the nearby beach. Ron and George had gone to Harry's flat, but he wasn't there either.

As Ron and George entered the sitting room, they found everyone else waiting for them expectantly. "He isn't at his flat," Ron said.

They all looked at Bill. He was the oldest and the most responsible one after all. After a moment of deliberation, he turned to Ron. "Send him a Patronus," he decided.

Ron nodded and put his hand in his pocket. He was shocked to find not one, but two handles. He pulled them both out, and everyone was aghast at he held in his hand. It was Harry's wand.

-------------------------------A/N-------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Harry's Stag Night. Do me a favor, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you liked, loved, or hated. Your reviews are my only form of payment, and it makes my day when I see that I have a new review. If you want the next chapter, leave reviews. They give me my inspiration to keep writing.

Thanks!

Bware0313

p.s. Sorry, I had to update this for a strange phenomenon that is beyond my comprehension. During Harry's speech at the Leaky, you may have noticed that some words were bolded? This was not for influence, and it wasn't supposed to be bolded. For some reason, Microsoft Word kept the property of those words bolded? Also, I use long dashes to indicate the end of a scene. Sometimes, Word makes this into a solid line which the document uploader wasn't uploading. Fixed it all now!


	2. Regrets and Decisions

Harry slowly began to return to consciousness. He had slept a dreamless sleep, and his body was rejecting the idea of slipping back from the blissful oblivion back to a sore, hung over body.

Finally, Harry sat up and rubbed the temples on both sides of his head, trying to make his headache go away. "_Damn, I hope Bill can brew hangover potion,"_ he thought to himself. Harry opened his eyes and immediately closed them. "_Shit, it's sodding bright._" Slowly but steadily, he opened his eyes and stretched.

As he lay back in bed, he was hit with a sudden realization. He lifted up the covers and discovered that his assumptions were correct. "_Hmm... That's strange. I never sleep nude… except when…_" Harry sat up and looked around the room. "_Bloody hell, where am I?_" He figured out where his clothes were, but whose were those? Among his boxers, shirt and jeans was a pair of knickers, a bra, and a set of robes.

As his eyes opened in shock, he realized that he heard water running. He turned to his left and saw two doors. One of them, obviously the door to a bathroom, had a light emitting from underneath the door. Someone was taking a shower.

Harry jumped out of the bed and quickly threw on his clothes. He then bolted to the other door and attempted to throw it open. "_Bugger, it's sealed." _Harry put his hand into his robes and felt for his wand. He was a highly accomplished wizard, and could do many spells without it, but breaking '_Colloportus_' without a wand was a skill that he had not yet acquired.

After a second of shock, and not to mention horror, Harry was on his hands and knees searching the floor. After he pulled up the valance and saw that the area under the bed was empty, Harry stood back up. "_Accio wand,_" Harry said, flicking his wrist. Harry's eyes widened in horror as nothing happened. "_Oh, __**shit**__... no… please be here._" That had been the first wandless spell he had learned, and he felt confident that the spell worked. "_Accio wand!_" Harry said again, much more forcefully, while flicking his wrist. Again, nothing happened, and he was forced to realize that his wand wasn't in the room.

Harry sat down on the bed and tried to find a way out of his situation. That was the root of being an Auror; see the problem, and then adapt to survive it. He couldn't escape the room on foot, he couldn't Apparate, and without a wand he was at the mercy of the woman in the shower. "_Knowing my luck, the Death Eaters are going to come charging in any minute…_" he thought grimly. Skilled as he was in wandless magic, he would be worthless in a duel. All in all, he was trapped here.

Harry banged his head against the headboard and a few tears escaped down his cheeks. "_How could I do this to Gin? I blew it for a one night stand with some slag? __**Aww shit!**__ What if she goes to the press?_" Harry was shocked as he realized that the woman in the shower could very easily, in just five minutes, ruin Harry's entire future. Regardless of her actions, he would tell Ginny what he had done, and she would surely break off their engagement. That much he deserved. However, what would Ron and the rest of the Weasleys think? He had cheated on their sister with another woman just two days before they were supposed to marry. What would Kingsley think? Just a few weeks ago, Kingsley had told Harry that he wanted him to take over the Auror department in just five years time. Harry hated being famous; if it were anyone else, they would not face the implications that he was facing now. "_Then again, I deserve whatever I get. I had the love of my life. The most beautiful witch on the planet, and I threw that away for a one night stand with some slut. I deserve whatever I get,_" he thought grimly.

The shower turned off, and Harry became even more nervous. What do you even say to someone in this kind of situation? "_Hi. Erm… I would have left by now, but I sort of can't find my wand… Could I borrow some Floo powder?_" Harry shook his head in defeat. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say. "_Wait, if I don't have my wand, then who cast the Contraceptive charm?_" Harry once again buried his face into his hands at the thought of this new development. Now a new phrase was being chanted through his head. "_What if she is pregnant?"_

The pitter patter of feet on tiles brought Harry's attention back to the bathroom door. The doorknob turned, and slowly, the door opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody tosser!" George yelled, pointing his wand at Ron.

Despite the fact that he was holding two wands, Ron was blasted backwards into the wall. As he fell to the floor, he heard someone cry, "_Expelliarmus!_" As George's wand flew from his hand, everyone turned to look warily at Bill's brandished wand.

"Okay, everyone just calm down," Bill dictated. "Ron, are you all right?" he asked as Ron slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, fine," he grumbled while giving George a heavy glare.

"Everyone check your pockets; see if you have your wands. Hopefully Harry has one of them," Bill added hopefully.

One by one, everyone pulled out their wand and shook their heads sadly.

Despite the fact that he was now wandless, and being held at wand point by his older brother, George continued his attack on Ron. "What the **hell** are you doing with his wand?" he spat angrily.

Ron stuttered for a moment, but was interrupted when George lashed out at him again. "Your best friend is out there, alone and wandless, and you can't even tell us why you have his wand?"

At this Ron looked at him in shock, which quickly turned to a glare. The next phrase out of Ron's mouth brought gasps from around the room. To everyone's surprise, George brought back his right fist and Ron began to throw his arms up in defense.

"_Funis redimio!_" There was a loud flash of light and a loud thud as George's head crashed to the floor. There he lay on his stomach with his arms and legs bound behind his back, much like a restrained calf.

"Bloody hell!" George roared in agony, spitting blood on the clean tiles. Bill quickly hurdled his tiny kitchen table and crouched down by his younger brother's head. "What the hell, Charlie!" he bellowed, glaring back over his shoulder. "Why didn't you just stun him?"

Charlie's expression of anger softened, and he slowly lowered his wand. "Sorry, George, that's just what I usually use on juvenile dragons. Old habits die hard I suppose," he stated with a slight grin.

George spat out more blood, and gave Charlie a death glare. "Juvenile dragons,?" he muttered angrily. He then began thrashing against his bindings and let follow a loud array of curses, which fortunately he was not able to produce without his wand in hand.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Neville strode across the room, bent down, thrusted his wand into George's side and pulled his head back by his hair, causing him to look up at Neville in fear. "Dammit, George! Did it ever occur to you that we all were pretty damn pissed last night, and that _obviously _Ron doesn't remember why he has Harry's wand? I'm sure it was an accident! You don't think that Ron just took it by force and ditched him do you?"

George looked seriously surprised; it wasn't every day that Neville yelled at someone. "Right, sorry, Nev…"

Neville stood back up, and muttered, "_Diffindo._" As George's bonds fell away, Neville looked him in the eyes. "It's not me you need to be apologizing to."

George gave his youngest brother an apologetic look. "Sorry, mate."

"Yeah, whatever," Ron grumbled, still rubbing his head.

"So, erm… should we send him that Patronus?" Seamus asked hesitantly; quite eager to change the subject.

"No!" Bill urged. "If he is being held by Death Eaters then that would tip them off that we are looking for him. Without a wand he won't be able to respond anyway. Harry's a big boy; he knows where he needs to go."

Percy then stood, and with a strong voice of authority, "Okay, first things first. Who's telling Ginny? After that we can split into two different teams and retrace our steps."

While all the Weasley men jumped back at Percy's words, George's face had a look of absolute fear. "Perce, you have to be shitting me. How do you think she's going to take the news that we got her fiancé drunk, and lost? You're daft!"

Percy looked angrily at George, but before he could respond, Bill intervened. "Percy, whoever tells her that Harry is missing won't be in any condition to search for Harry, and our search team will have on less member. Until Ginny decides she's coming along at least. Seems kind of pointless to me… unless you want to tell her?" he added with a small chuckle

"Make Ron tell her! He's the one who has his wand!"

"You guys could just draw straws," Dean suggested calmly. Everyone turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"Draw straws?" What are you on about?" Charlie questioned.

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him. It's some stupid Muggle way of sorting out the person who has to do the job."

"Well, let's do something! Someone has to tell Ginny!" Percy commanded.

"Perce, fact of the matter is that once she realizes that he's missing, we are never going to live this down! At their Golden Wedding Anniversary she will still be giving us what for!" George intervened.

Finally Bill shut them up. "Look, guys, he probably just dead drunk at the Quidditch Stadium. Seamus, you head to his flat and wait for him. Contact us if he shows up. Dean, you do the same for here. Percy, you're supposed to have tea with Mum this morning, right? Go home and act normal. If anyone asks, tell them that we're just having a lie in and that we'll be there in time for dinner. If he's there, sneak off for a moment and send me a Patronus." Turning to Charlie, Bill started counting off points on his fingers. "Charlie, head to Diagon Alley and get a copy of the Prophet. If he's been found sloshed or if he was checked into St. Mungos then that will make front headlines, and we are in serious trouble. After that give the area a glance over, and then head to the Ministry to check his office. At that point, if you still haven't found him, head to the emergency ward at St. Mungos and wait for him there until we contact you. Everyone else, we will go to the stadium and look for Harry. People pass out there all the time during matches. If I know Harry, he woke up this morning, realized that he didn't have his wand, and is just waiting there for us."

Everyone except Percy smiled and nodded their approval of the plan. At the sight of his younger brother, Bill sighed. "Look, Perce, it's quarter to one. If we don't find him by six, we will tell Ginny and the Aurors."

Percy looked up at Bill, gave him a stiff nod, and with a pop he was gone. Seamus stood and stretched towards the ceiling. "Well, guys, I'll be at his flat. Say, where does Harry keep his alcohol?" At this comment the entire room gave him death looks. "Okay, okay, just a joke," he muttered as he put on his cloak.

"Seamus, take the Floo. Remember his wards?" Ron reminded him.

Seamus's eyes widened as he realized the mistake that he had nearly made. "Right you are there, mate," he said gratefully as he moved to the fireplace. He had heard horror stories about Harry's wards. He didn't wish to discover what was truth and what was myth.

As Seamus Flooed away, everyone looked back at Bill. "Right then, you all know where gate fifteen is at the stadium, right? It's where we went in last night. Okay, Ron you take Neville. Surely they have some security staff we can talk to."

With that, Neville grabbed hold of Ron's arm and they Disapparated.

---------------------------------A/N-------------------------------------------------------

Well, here it is; the second chapter. After I first wrote it, I hated the second half. It seemed fake, and it took quite a bit of work for me to really be happy with it. Once again, please let me know what you thought! Your reviews really keep me writing believe it or not!

Thanks to all who reviewed my chapter 1!

Bware0313


	3. On A Road to Nowhere

_---------------------------------A/N----------------------------------------_

_Thanks to my wonderful beta, Alliekiwi! She's been a godsend throughout this entire project!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The pitter patter of feet on tiles brought Harry's attention back to the bathroom door. The doorknob turned, and slowly, the door opened._

_"Oh!" he exclaimed with a cringe. "It's you." He looked again more closely at the woman dressed only in a skimpy towel. "Wait...is it really you? Polyjuice! Who are you?!"_

_"What are you talking about?" she muttered, giving him a skeptical look._

_"__Expelliarmus!__" Harry said, flicking his wrist. Her hair had been tucked into a neat bun behind her head, held together by her wand. As her wand flew across the room, her hair fell down to her shoulders, and the towel flew away from her body._

_Covering her with her own wand, Harry demanded more information. "Where did you get her hair for the Polyjuice?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ron and Neville stood still for a moment in the cool breeze, admiring the towering stadium above them. "Gods gift to Earth," Ron muttered. The sound of two pops behind them signified the arrival of Bill and George._

_As the group silently began to march up the hill, Ron pondered, "__Blimey! I forgot how huge it was. You'd think that I'd remember this__." As the group approached their destination, they were startled by a sudden Apparition as a security guard appeared out of thin air. _

_The man had an air about him that commanded authority. He was very much Bill's height but with Charlie's build. "How can I help you?" he asked sternly. It was evident by his narrow and beady eyes that he didn't trust them._

_Bill pushed Ron out of the way and stepped forward to shake the man's hand. "Bill Weasley, sir. These are my brothers George and Ron, and this is a close friend of the family, Neville Longbottom."_

_"Blimey, Neville Longbottom?" the man asked, quickly at ease as he vigorously shook Neville's hand. "The same Neville Longbottom who killed that snake of You-Know-Who's?"_

"Erm… Yeah, that's me." Neville blushed.

"Bloody hell, and you! You're that friend of Harry Potter's…" the man snapped his fingers impatiently as he was deep in thought. "Ron, Ron Weasley! Pleased to meet you!" he stated excitedly as he now shook hands with a rather disgruntled Ron.

"Right, well, you see Mr…" Bill trailed off.

"Steve Taylor, how can I be of service?" the man exclaimed quickly.

"Yes, erm… You see, we came to the game last night and we got separated from one of our friends. We believe that he might have been left here; we were all, ah, _comprised_."

The sudden burst of laughter from the man brought scowls from all around the group. "Not to worry, chaps, not to worry. This sort of thing happens all the time! We've actually got ten men in custody right now. If you would follow me please," he stated with a smile.

Ron sighed in relief. Harry was here. Soon this would be nothing but a bad memory and the occasional joke. The group followed Taylor through the stadium until they finally came upon a door labeled 'Security.' As they pushed their way through the door, they were shocked to see several tunnels breaking off into several different directions.

Taylor chose the tunnel to the far right, and soon they were brought to a door labeled 'Detainees.' Taylor pushed and held the door open for the group to enter.

As Ron looked around the room, he saw ten people in a row of five sitting back to back. Their hands were bound behind their backs, and it appeared from the look of them that Silencing Charms had been placed around them. Several were awake and attentive, and others were obviously still sleeping it off.

"Right then, which one is your mate?" Taylor questioned.

Ron walked in a slow circle around the detainees, taking care to lift up the heads of the unconscious ones. "He's not here," Ron muttered, circling the group again.

One of the restrained men looked up at Ron, "Come on, man, I'll be your mate," he pleaded, his silencing charm having obviously worn off.

"_Silencio!_" Taylor muttered quickly, pointing his wand at the group of men. "Well, maybe we already let him go… where did you guys sit?"

Bill dug around in his pocket, produced a ticket and handed it to the man.

"Bloody hell, top box seven? Well, that explains it," he chuckled.

"Explains what?" George asked.

Taylor ripped the ticket along a seam and handed half of it back to Bill.

"Do you mean to tell me that we weren't even here last night?" Bill asked slowly.

"Sorry, but yes," he stated. "It was sort of a scandal; everyone was wondering why someone would rent out the entire top box and then not even show up for the game. Sorry, I can't help you; your friend hasn't been here."

Taylor escorted the group of four back through the stadium, and soon they found themselves back where they had entered.

Bill thanked the man with a grim expression and they found themselves outside the entrance to the stadium. They had not yet taken fifty steps when George collapsed onto the grass.

"Bloody hell, Harry, where are you!?" he roared. "Get your skinny arse back here!"

"George," Bill muttered, sinking down on his knees next to him. "George, it's okay." His attempts to soothe his younger brother fell on deaf ears.

"I won't let it happen!" he sobbed softly.

"Let what happen, George?" Bill asked quietly, pulling George into a gentle embrace.

"I won't… lose another… brother! I just won't!" George struggled between sobs.

At this Ron sank down. "We'll find him, George. It's going to work out. We will find him."

After a minute of letting loose, George's tears began to slowly recede. Bill and Ron each exchanged a knowing glance. The war had been hard on everyone, but it had been specifically cruel to George. How can you ever be the same after losing someone so close to you? Fred had been by his side since the moment that they had been born. How does one take that loss? It had been two years since Fred had passed on, and to an outsider, George looked better than ever. However, the Weasleys and Harry knew differently.

After George's tears ended, Bill let go of him and sat back on the ground. "Well, now what?" he pondered aloud.

Neville had been hoping that their search wouldn't draw them back to the Leaky Cauldron. He had a feeling that he had rather man an arse of himself in front of his girlfriend, and he didn't want to draw attention to that fact. "I think we need to pay Hannah a visit," Neville muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie Apparated directly from Shell Cottage to Diagon Alley. Quickly crossing the street, he approached a wizarding newsstand. Throwing down two sickles, George grabbed a copy Prophet and quickly sat down on a nearby bench before unfolding it.

He quickly perused the front page, and after a moment his eyes widened in absolute horror. Without deciding to, he Apparated. Charlie Weasley appeared in accident and emergency at St. Mungos.

Rushing to the emergency help desk, he threw the paper under the witch's nose. "Have they identified this man?" he asked hastily, pointing at the picture on the front page.

"Yes, they got the blood work back in, and they just notified his family. They should be arriving momentarily," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, thank god," Charlie whispered. "What room is he in?"

"Fourth Floor: Spell Damage, room 42."

Charlie bolted across the room, and punched the button in the lift. Arriving upon his desired floor, Charlie raced down the hall as fast as his stocky legs would carry him, nearly knocking down an elderly old witch in the process. Charlie skidded to a stop outside room 42 and entered.

Upon sight of his soon-to-be-brother-in-law, Charlie fell into the chair next to the bed. Harry's left arm was completely gone, as was most of his right leg. His face was so badly disfigured that he wasn't even recognizable. The fact that it was obscured by a giant bubble didn't help either. His nose greatly resembled Mad-Eye's, and his ear was fit to match George's. Charlie's eyes drifted down from Harry's face and surveyed the rest of his body. His bare chest was exposed, with an extensive ragged scar running from just below his throat to the lowest point of his stomach. Charlie even suspected that there was more damage below, but Harry's lower abdomen was covered with a sheet. In his years as a dragon tamer, he had seen some pretty nasty injuries. This however, made him feel sick.

Charlie looked back at Harry's head, and with a start that this was not a normal bubble head charm. Instead of his entire head being encumbered by the charm, only Harry's face was covered with the bubble. It was keeping him breathing.

"Oh god, Harry," Charlie gasped, tears coming to his eyes. "What did you do now?"

A soft knock on the door behind him made him jump. "Hello, I'm Healer Pye. It's good to know that we've finally located his family."

Through his tears, Charlie slowly nodded, still taking in the scene before him. "What happened to him?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we're not entirely certain. We won't know for sure until he wakes up and tells us; if he wakes up at all that is. Right now we're guessing that a spell of his backfired."

"_If_ he wakes up?" Charlie asked, dreading the worst.

"He's been in a coma since we got him into a stable condition. His body took quite a beating. It's not just his limbs and exterior that are in bad shape, many of his major organs were severely injured. His lungs were definitely the worst off. Magic can only do so much," he murmured sincerely.

"What are his chances?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Well, the longer he stays down, the more likely it is that he won't wake up. Right now I give him about a twenty percent chance of pulling through."

Charlie slowly wiped away a tear. "Thank you, sir. For everything."

"I'll check back in on him later. Let me know immediately if he wakes up, or shows any signs of becoming conscious. There are many steps that we will want to take to ensure that he is painless when he awakes. Right now we want to keep him off the pain medication for as long as possible to reduce the risk of complications."

"Of course. I don't know where my family is, but they should be here soon."

The Healer put a steady hand on Charlie's shoulder. "A family can make all the difference in a case like this. Sometimes they need to remember what they are fighting for."

Charlie nodded slowly and the Healer left the room.

Charlie leaned forward and took Harry's hand in his own. "Harry, listen to me. Come back to us. Please, Harry, open your eyes. You're not leaving my sister at the altar, Potter; come home. Please, Harry, come home. You can't leave her, Harry. You can't leave us to face Ginny alone! Please come back!" he quietly pleaded.

"Excuse me?" a harsh voice sounded from the door.

Charlie jumped and in one fluid motion was covering the person in the door with his wand. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I might ask you the same question," the man retorted as he entered the room, followed by a group of five or six people."

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"What are you doing with my son?" the man asked, narrowing his eyes on Charlie.

"Your son…" Charlie muttered.

"Yes, my son!"

Charlie stood silent for a moment as comprehension slowly began to dawn. A blush crept into his cheeks, and the next moment he was running down the hallway away from the room.

Finally he stopped running and stood there, slightly winded for a moment.

"Oh, hello again," said the voice of Healer Pye. "Did the rest of your family show up?"

"Oh, erm… yes. I just needed a bit of fresh air."

"Dear god, man, what happened to your eyebrow?"

"Huh?" Charlie retorted, instantly putting his fingers above his eye. Sure enough, his right eyebrow was missing.

"Destination, Determination, and Deliberation, my good man. Don't worry now; it's just a quick and easy spell. In no time at all you will be back on your way.

Suddenly Charlie found himself being pulled along by the arm, and was brought inside an office to have his eyebrow re-grown.

---------------------------------------A/N-------------------------------------

Okay, here's chapter three of Stag Night. I do hope you enjoyed it. I tried to go for a bit more humor, but this chapter was just a tad bit sad and depressing, especially with the insight to George. (What? I can't write a feely gutsy and a humor story?)

Okay! There is a tribute to 'The Hangover' in here. In a PM, let me know where you think it is! Please don't put that in the review… put it in a PM, if you get it right by the time for the submission of Chapter 4, I'll put your name in an A/N before the story.

Thanks to all who reviewed my chapter 2, and I wish to apologize to everyone who said, "Your cliffhangers are killers." I may just have a price on my head at the end of this chapter. I know, it's another cliffhanger with Harry, and I haven't given you much to work with here, but that is intentional.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing so heartily. I really appreciate it, and that's what's keeping me rolling this story out. My goal is to continue to upload my chapters as soon as they are validated. So please keep reviewing!

Thanks!

Bware0313


	4. Slaps, Knickers, and Drawings

--------------------------------A/N-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Alliekiwi. Once again she has truly been a godsend in the creation of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, George, Bill and Neville Apparated to the flat over Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. They descended down the stairs and out the door into the bustling Diagon Alley.

As they exited the door, George felt a slight pull on his robes. Turning around, he saw a little boy of around ten looking up at him.

"Are you Mr. Weasley?" he asked politely.

"Erm, yes," George replied.

"When are you going to open your shop?" he questioned.

"Look, kid. I'm kind of in the middle of a family crisis--" George trailed off.

The child gave him a glare and stalked away.

Hearing Bill chuckle, George turned and gave him a dirty glare.

"That's no way to run a business, George," he laughed.

"Stuff it," George murmured to the general amusement of his companions. Suddenly, George's eyes widened, and he was shoving his companions into Flourish and Blotts.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron roared once he'd been pushed through the door.

George put his finger to his lips, and pointed out the window down the street. As Ron peered out, he caught a glimpse of a red haired female walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Shit, what is Ginny doing here?"

"I don't know, but if she sees us, we're toast."

Bill waved his wand and conjured four hoods that matched the color of their cloaks. "Put these on. Don't walk together; let's go one by one so that we don't draw suspicions," he said.

As the others nodded, Bill pulled his up over his head and stepped out of the store. Half a minute later, George followed suit.

"This is crazy, you know that?" Neville asked.

"Not if you know my sister it isn't," Ron replied as he stepped out of the door.

Neville took a deep sigh. He had seen just about every side of Ginny during their last school year, or so he thought as he pulled up his own hood and stepped out the door.

Carefully navigating themselves down the street, they finally reached the barrier between the Leaky Cauldron and the Alley. Bill gave it a tap with his wand, and soon the barrier disappeared and they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

No sooner had they sat down at the bar, than Hannah Abbot walked out of the kitchen.

Neville stood up and made his way over to hug her. "Hey, Hannah! How are you to-"

A loud smack interrupted his speech and a moment later he was lying on his back with his hand on the left side of his face.

"That should teach you to grab my arse when you're drunk," she snarled. "**Pig!**"

As Neville attempted to sit back up, she put her foot on his shoulder and pushed him back down to the floor. "Hannah!" he exclaimed as she kicked him in the gut.

Hannah turned to storm back into the kitchen, but was stopped by the gentle pressure of Bill's hand on her shoulder.

"Hannah, please. We need your help," he said kindly.

"First of all, you owe me a hundred galleons," she spat.

"A hundred galleons!?" Bill stuttered. "But the steaks were only four galleons and seven sickles each, and we only had two rounds of Firewhisky…" he trailed off.

"Hah!" she exclaimed. "That's rich! You think you only had two rounds of Firewhisky? Well let me tell you Mr. Weasley, what you boys did last night! You had six rounds of Firewhiskey apiece! Then you decided to revert to childhood and play some combination of 'Snake in the Grass' and 'Catch the Dragon's Tail' in my bar! You were all slithering, running and staggering around the place! Jumping over the counter! Knocking bottles off the shelf! Knocking over the register! Oh, and finally, you decided to wind it all down with juggling lessons for Ron and Harry! Did you conjure tennis balls? No! Of course not! You decided to use bottles of my Butterbeer! Then dear Neville here decided that he would make a quick Galleon by betting your brother that he would grab my arse! Forget it, Mr. Weasley! I am not helping you in anyway possible! Get out of my bar now!" she yelled.

"Hannah, please. I just need to know where we went after---"

"After you made complete arses of yourselves and destroyed my bar?"

"Erm… yeah," Bill blushed.

Hannah fixed Bill with a solid look of death. "I want my galleons. Then I'll tell you," she snarled.

"Okay, okay. I'll get you your money. Give me just one second."

Bill turned and looked at his two brothers. He couldn't make Neville pay anymore than he already had. Looking at Ron, he saw him shake his head and mouth no. Bill sighed. He knew his younger brother didn't have that kind of money. "George…" he pleaded.

"Hell, no! Don't look at me!"

Bill grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in close. "George, I'll pay what I expected to pay last night, but I don't have any more. I'll make you a deal, you help me out this one time and I won't tell Angelina about that time last August when-" he whispered.

"Yes! Deal! Shut up!" George hissed whilst whipping his head around the room, obviously keeping an eye out for his steady girlfriend.

As Bill turned back to the counter, he could have sworn that he heard George mutter, "Blackmail."

"Hannah, I've got your money. Do you have two Gringotts money order slips?

Hannah smiled before pulling out the money orders. Filling out the amount to transfer from their vaults, the boys signed their names and handed the slips back to Hannah.

"All right, where did we go after we left?"

"You were saying something about missing your Quidditch match, and going to play your own game," she said airily.

"Okay, did we all go?"

"Yes. Now get out of my bar. By the way, Neville, I don't want to see you in here ever again!" she added with a snarl. "We are over!"

Neville's shoulders fell, and he moped out of the bar with everyone else.

"It's okay, Nev, she'll take you back," George said as he clapped Neville's shoulder. "Tonight, come back in your best Muggle suit, a dozen roses and take her out for dinner and dancing! Birds love that sort of thing!" George said somewhat cheerfully.

"Yeah, right," Neville muttered.

"Okay, so where would we go to play Quidditch?" Bill queried.

Looking at each other, Ron and George blurted the answer at the same time. "Hogwarts."

Neville laughed. "How in the hell would we have managed to get into Hogwarts last night? They kind of lock up the place and ward it at night."

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," George stated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamus walked into Harry's kitchen and began searching through the cupboards. "Bloody hell, Harry, where do you keep your alcohol?" he muttered under his breath.

Giving up his search, he turned to leave the room and saw a brown bag still sitting on the kitchen table. "_Jaysus, Mary and Joseph, I'm thick,_" he thought as he peered into the bag. Taking out one of the bottles, he conjured himself a glass and poured the amber liquid into the glass. He moved into Harry's sitting room and sat down on the sofa. Taking out his wand, he placed a cooling charm on the drink before taking his first sip. "_To think that I used to hate this stuff…" _he thought as he threw back half of the glass. "_I'm Irish! How on Earth did I hate it_?"

Finishing the glass, he waved his wand and refilled it. As he looked around Harry's sitting room, he noticed the differences between his and Dean's. Harry's looked much more homely. Their flat was much more the home of a bachelor. "_I guess having a fiancé forces you to lose the beer keg,_" he thought with a chuckle.

Seamus finished his second glass and with a wave of his wand it was gone. Lying back on the sofa, he stretched and his hands went in between the cushions. "_Hmm, what's that_?" He retracted his hand and found a very frilly and revealing piece of lingerie. His eyes widened and in one swift motion, he stood up and threw away the evidence as quickly as he could.

"_Urgh! They did it on the sofa!_" A shiver went down his spine as he realized exactly what he had been lying in. "_Hmm… that gives me an idea,_" he thought with an evil grin. He walked into Harry's bedroom, and took out his wand.

"_Accio knickers!"_ he exclaimed.

Seamus immediately regretted casting this spell as several feminine and frilly pieces of underwear flew from all sorts of unlikely locations. Catching them in his arms, he quickly stuffed the evidence into the top drawer of the nearest dressing table.

"_Accio Firewhiskey!"_ He tore the lid off the bottle with his teeth and took a deep swig. Seamus took one last look around the bedroom and carried the bottle back to Harry's sitting room. Eying Harry's recliner warily, he shook his head and sat down. He didn't want to know.

"_Ha! Harry's lucky that the Weasleys don't know about that, or they would be looking for him for a different reason!_" he chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the back patio overlooking the beautiful landscape. With a Muggle pencil and sketchpad, he was relaxed in his chair slowly sketching the cliffs and shoreline. He had always loved to draw, but didn't discover its use as a release until he had begun dating Ginny. When their emotional rollercoaster was at a low point, he would take his broom up into the mountains and find a beautiful bit of landscape to sketch.

Losing himself in his drawings, he could leave behind all of his woes and worries. Finally finishing, he would feel refreshed and renewed. At the time, he would offer Ginny his drawing as a gift of reconciliation. Ginny had been truly fascinated with his art. She had told him that he truly had a gift. Sometimes he would even draw her; she would look so beautiful sitting by the fireplace. Sometimes falling asleep, she would curl up and her red hair would fan over her face. He had tried to keep these drawings from her though. Ginny never appreciated those types of drawings. She had never like being fawned over.

Dean had accepted long ago that Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other. He noticed the tell tale signs that they cared for each other long before Ginny and he had broken up. When Harry and Ron had stumbled upon them snogging in the corridor, the look in Harry's eyes told Dean the whole story. Dean had truly cared for Ginny, but in his heart he had always known that it wouldn't last, and therefore he truly held no hard feelings for either of them. Not to mention the fact that he owed Harry his life.

Dean was suddenly startled by a noise from the house.

"Bill!" a voice called.

With his wand out, Dean slowly moved back into the house. "Oh! Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Dean said upon seeing the head of Molly Weasley in the fireplace. "I thought that no one else knew the location of the cottage?"

"Yes, well, Bill filled me in just in case of an emergency. Listen, I need to talk to Bill. We have a bit of a problem."

Molly flinched visibly as an angry voice carried through the fireplace. "Quand je mets la main sur cet homme!"

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"Fleur got home early from visiting her parents in France. Apparently my son forgot to mention the fact that he was putting their home back underneath the Fidelius…" she trailed off.

"Je jure! Il dormira sur le sofa pendant la semaine!" called the angry voice again.

"So, where is Bill?" she queried, giving Dean a funny look.

"Oh! Erm, they are all about. You know, we cleaned up the house and now they are out replenishing the food supply before Fleur gets home," Dean lied. "I'll have him Floo you whenever he gets back."

"Je mettrai cet homme dans son endroit!"

"Yes, dear, please do so. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep her from destroying the house. Goodbye then," Molly said as she pulled her head back through the fireplace.

Dean ran his hands through his hair. "_I don't speak French, but Bill certainly is in for it when he gets back,_" he thought.

--------------------------------A/N-------------------------------------------------------

Here it is, Chapter 4. I'll admit, I was shocked when Chapter 2 and 3 were approved in the same day. It was a "Holy crap… *gets on computer and starts typing Chapter 4*" moment.

Anyways, nobody sent me a PM with a guess about 'The Hangover tribute.' *sigh* Sometimes I feel like you guys just want to read the story! ;-)

Okay, for the bits of French in here, I used an online translator. If anyone reading this story also knows French, please PM me and let me know how accurate those lines are. If they are truly horrible, would you please be so kind as to tell me the actual statements?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3! You guys keep me going! Please keep up the reviews!

Bware0313


	5. Into the Pensieve

--------------------------------A/N-----------------------------------

Thanks to my beta, Alliekiwi! She's amazing!

------------------------------------------------------------------

There was the usual hustle bustle through the village of Hogsmead that day. After the fall of Voldemort, the once tightly regulated village became a hopping area, much like Diagon Alley. On most days, the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes were full, and the village was thriving. Some people thought that the fall of Voldemort's regime had simply reminded people to cherish each day of their lives; others thought that it was due to the new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that had taken over the old Zonko's building. Regardless, Hogsmeade was a simply a fun and relaxing place to be.

With four different pops, Neville, George, Ron and Bill appeared right at the gates of Hogwarts. Neville and Bill had just begun the walk towards the castle when George called to them.

"Oi! Wait up!" he called.

"What, George?" Bill responded dully.

"I want to take a look at the Shrieking Shack for a minute."

"Why are we going to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Neville as the group began the journey through Hogsmeade.

Ron and George shared a look. They rarely ever told anyone else about the hidden passageways of the school. Well, they were just that, hidden. Normally, when too many people found out it tended to lose that quality.

Ron sighed, "Neville, there is a secret passageway into the school through the Shrieking Shack."

Neville spluttered. "How do you know that?"

"We'll explain that later," George said with a wave of his hand.

The group approached the back door of the building, and noticed that the door was open.

"Look," Ron said as he pointed towards the ground. "Fresh footprints. What do ya think the chances are than anyone else came through here in the last month?" he asked.

"Not good," Bill murmured.

"Well then, on to the castle. Might as well take the tunnel here, no point in backtracking," George smirked.

As the group made their way into the building, Ron's stomach took a lurch as he took a quick jump back through time. He could still here the cold voice; he could still see the look of shock on the face of Severus Snape as the form of Nagini entwined him and opened the major arteries of his neck. He could still hear the gurgling from his throat as Snape murmured his last words to Harry.

"Ron! Come on!" hissed Bill, and Ron's attention was snapped back to the present. He took one last look at the dark stains on the floor and followed his eldest brother through the dark tunnel.

"Neville, wait!" Ron called, but he was too late. Neville stepped out of the tunnel first and into the unforgiving reach of the Whomping Willow.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed as a branch caught him around his mid-section. He was thrown a good twenty feet, and landed in a heap just outside of the reach of the swinging branches.

As Neville lay back and groaned, he heard someone cry, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Suddenly the thrashing tree was quite still, and his friends were by his side.

"Neville, are you okay?" Bill asked frantically.

"Fine, I'm fine. Just give me a minute," he muttered as he slowly sat.

"Sorry, Neville, I should have warned you about that," Ron apologized as he pulled Neville to his feet.

Neville gently rubbed his stomach. "That's going to leave a bruise," he grumbled.

The group of four began their way up to the castle and entered through the large doors. Bill took a look to his right and saw the Great Hall, looking particularly clean and warm. "_It's hard to believe that this place was the home of death, just two years ago,_" he thought as he shook his head.

It was pure hell for Bill to walk through these halls again. He had seen so much death and destruction that night. This was where he had been attacked by Greyback so long ago. This was where Fred had died. Perhaps the younger generations would be able to appreciate the beauty of the castle for what it was, but for Bill it had lost all of its magic entirely.

"Would that there be William Weasley?" the gargoyle asked in excitement.

Bill smiled. "Yes, it would be."

"Blimey, it's been ages, how many, years? Ten? Twelve? You know it's funny, I sit here all the while, and time just still seems to get away from me."

"It's actually been eleven," Bill responded.

"Eleven years. That's great. Tell me, William, what have you been doing?" the gargoyle asked in excitement.

"Erm, not to be rude here, but would you mind if we go up to see Professor McGonagall?" interrupted Ron.

The gargoyle gave him a hearty glare, but nonetheless moved aside for them to enter. Neville had to pull Bill along to keep the gargoyle from reminiscing old times. George stepped up to the door and gave it a rapt knock.

"Enter," called the nonchalant voice of McGonagall.

George pushed open the door and walked into the room. He threw his arms open wide as if to hug her, and called out cheerfully, "Minerva!" Suddenly an orange hex was hurled at him, and he narrowly avoided it as he fell to the ground. He was forced to roll over as she raised his wand to attempt to hex him again. "Minerva!" he called; this time out of shock.

"You stay away from me, George Weasley!" she hissed. "If I ever see you again in my life, it will be too soon," she snarled as she threw another hex his way. "And that's Professor McGonagall to you!"

Suddenly Bill stepped in between the two of them, raising his arms in sign of defeat. "Professor, excuse our disturbance. I hope we aren't interrupting anything," he said kindly, obviously attempting to get her to lower her wand.

She looked critically at the three still standing. "Bill, Ron, Neville. I have to say, I am extremely disappointed in your actions last night. I do hope you are here to apologize. Where are the other trouble makers?" she grouched.

"Uh… Professor, we're here to ask you a question," Bill said cautiously.

"And what might that be?" she asked, giving him a stern look over her spectacles.

"We don't exactly remember what happened last night," he said slowly.

She sighed. "I should have expected that much," she said as she sat down behind her desk. "Well, last night, at around one in the morning, I was awakened by a number of explosions. Fearing attack, I hasted to my window to see the cause of the sound, and was quite astonished to find a series of fireworks ravaging the grounds. Imagine my surprise to discover that the contents of a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Deflagration Deluxe Box had been set off," she said, passing her stern gaze over the group. "Then, after a moment of near heart failure, I notice a bunch of red sparks being launched into the air over the Quidditch Pitch. I headed down there to find the biggest group of drunken dunderheads I know trying to play a game of Quidditch."

"Hey! I've always said I fly better drunk than sober!" George cheered from the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, if you had been flying last night you would have snapped your neck," McGonagall exclaimed. "For some reason, you thought you could play Quidditch on foot."

At the look on their faces, McGonagall paused and a thoughtful expression crossed her face. She bent down, and withdrew a dark metal basin from beneath her desk. Gazing around at her guests, she saw only confusion, until a look of comprehension dawned upon Ron's face. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. I expect that Mr. Potter has told you many stories about this particular object. It is a Pensieve. A Pensieve allows you to review your memories in excruciating detail. It has been passed down from the Hogwarts founders through each Headmaster or Headmistress. I believe that you may gather more from my memory than I would be able to convey to you," she stated as she placed her wand against her temple.

After a moment of concentration, she pulled away a silver thread from the side of her head, and directed it into the basin. "Here is my recollection of the night's events," she said as she waved her wand. The memory rose out of the Pensieve, and quickly expanded to occupy most of the room.

McGonagall was walking through the Gryffindor changing room. She emerged from the changing room, and headed towards the dancing figures in the middle of the pitch. Ron and Harry had locked arms and were dancing in a circle around each other.

"We caught the Snitch! We caught the Snitch!" was chanted again and again into the air. The real-time group of friends stared flabbergasted at the scene. They knew that Harry was a great Seeker, but to catch the Snitch in the dark, drunk, and not even on a broom seemed impossible.

"Haha! Bill! Look at the look on Charlie's face!" roared the real life George. True to his word, the memory Charlie wore a mixed expression of contempt and shock.

After a moment of laughter, they brought their attention back to the scene. Seamus, too, was dancing around, with the exception that he was throwing red sparks into the air. Neville was sitting on the ground with a funny smirk on his face and a bit of parchment in between his legs. He must have been keeping score. George, however, had both hands on his Beater bat, and was swinging it in a full circle. "Wheee!" he exclaimed.

As the group looked upon a rather defeated-looking Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Dean, suddenly an expression of anger crossed Percy's face. "George! Give me that bat!" he slurred as he stepped forward drunkenly. The group flinched as the bat collided with his face, and a loud crack filled the air. Percy fell to the ground grabbing his face, and the group of drunken friends roared with laughter.

Suddenly, McGonagall stepped out of the shadows.

"Minnie!" exclaimed George, dropping the bat and staggering the distance to grab her in a hug. "Guess what, Minnie! We won the match! Harry caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" he cheered.

"Well I never!" McGonagall exclaimed, trying to push him away.

The present time George looked across the room at McGonagall with a grin on his face. "Sorry about that, Professor," he chuckled.

McGonagall gave him a glare and pointed back at the scene. George's face dropped and he quickly turned a sickly grey as he laid eyes upon the scene. His former self had just pulled McGonagall's face upwards and was now attempting to get a taste of her stomach.

Suddenly, McGonagall's leg flew up, and George fell to the ground, grabbing his groin and howling in pain. McGonagall's wand was suddenly pointed at the sky, and a loud bang bought the attention of the drunken group.

"You will all leave the grounds, now!" she bellowed, and half the group fell in their attempt to turn and run. Soon McGonagall was herding the boys like cattle, and was sending stinging hexes at each of them, causing them to stagger in their attempt to run faster. She chased them through the grounds repeating the process until the boys were finally at the front gates. She pointed her wand at them, and they quickly opened. The group drunkenly staggered out of the gates and moved away into the darkness.

"Oi! Let's go see Aberforth!" someone called and he was quickly responded with a dull roar of approval.

The scene began to fade away back into the Pensieve, and McGonagall sat back down at her desk. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" she demanded.

Bill ran his hands through his long hair. "_George was right, that was one hell of a night._" He thought. "Professor, I can't even begin to express to you how much we regret last evening," he murmured as the rest of the group made their feelings known as well.

McGonagall pointedly looked at George. "And you, Mr. Weasley?"

George looked seriously ill at the thought of having snogged his former Professor. "Erm, I'm going to go brush my teeth," he muttered as he quickly moved backwards down the staircase.

The rest of the group looked back at McGonagall, and was surprised to see that she wore a grin on her face. Bill raised an eyebrow at her. "Payback is bliss, Mr. Weasley, payback is bliss," she stated simply.

----------------------------------------------A/N--------------------------------------------

Here it is, Chapter 5 of stag night. As it stands, there are two possibly three more chapters to go.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter four! It truly gives me my inspiration to pump out the next one! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Missy the Goat

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement," rang out the cool voice from the lift. Charlie slowly stepped out, his palms sweating lightly. His brothers mustn't have found Harry yet, and he honestly didn't know where else to check.

He began moving through the various cubicles, passing the few lazy Aurors who had the misfortune of being rostered on for the Saturday shift. Taking a right at the end of the hall, Charlie stopped right in front of Harry's office.

"Harry! You in there, mate?" he called as he knocked lightly on the door. When no one answered, he tried the doorknob. "_Dammit, locked_," he thought as he drew his wand.

"_Alohomo_-_"_ he began, but was cutoff as a sharp electric shock ripped through his body, causing him to lose all muscle control and crumple to the floor.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," a low voice chuckled behind him.

After a moment of rolling on the ground, he tried his weight on his legs, Charlie slowly stood back up. "Afternoon, Minister," he muttered weakly.

"That's Kingsley to you, Weasley," he said with a smirk. "May I ask what brings you to the Ministry this fine day?"

"Oh," Charlie mumbled, willing himself to do some quick thinking. "I'm just looking for Harry, Kingsley."

Kingsley's eyes narrowed. "Why would he be here? I was under the impression that he was taking the next two weeks off."

"Umm, yes, but we think he may be hiding out in here."

Kingsley gave a low chuckle. "If Harry Potter thinks that he can hide himself from Ginny Weasley only days before their wedding, then perhaps I have just lost my best Auror."

"Kingsley, it's really nothing to worry about. Not a problem at all," Charlie said hastily.

Sweeping his gaze back to Charlie, his eyes narrowed. "What is this about, Charlie? It's not like Harry to run from his problems."

Charlie merely shrugged, and looked backwards over his shoulder.

"Ginny doesn't know he's gone, does she?"

Slowly, Charlie shook his head.

Kingsley turned to the door, and with his foremost finger stroked the doorknob. After a second the lock clicked and Kingsley opened the door. "What the hell!?" he roared.

* * *

"Good bye, Professor!" Bill called cheerfully as McGonagall closed the gates behind them.

She merely shook her head, but Bill was certain that he had seen a smile in her eyes.

"You okay, Georgie?" Ron laughed as he threw his arm around his brother's shoulder. Having yet to speak, George merely shook his head and turned a darker shade of green.

Opening the door to the Hog's Head, the group was astonished to find it clearly demolished, making the scene an even more depressing state than normal.

"Bloody hell, what happened here?" muttered Ron as an agitated Aberforth came running into the taproom

"I want her back! Right now!" he roared angrily, waving his wand wildly at the young men, causing a window behind them to explode.

Bill instinctively dropped to the ground, only to land in a pile of filth. Quickly jumping back to his feet, he brushed off the goat faeces and pulled a few shards of glass out of his hair. "Erm, excuse me?" he queried hastily.

Quickly closing the gap between them, Aberforth slammed Bill into the wall and shoved his wand into his throat. "I… Want… Her… Back…" he snarled, taking care to emphasize each word.

"Oi!" Aberforth slowly turned to find two wands trained straight on him. "No hard feelings, Abby, but if you wouldn't mind taking your wand off our dear brother here, we'd really appreciate it," George said slowly, as if trying to calm a rampaging Hippogriff.

After a moment of hesitation, Aberforth turned on the spot and there was a large bang as Ron was blasted backwards into a wall, his wand flying cleanly out of his hand.

"Stupefy!" George roared, but the spell was quickly deflected. Aberforth smiled as George avoided a volley of jinxes by jumping backwards behind the bar. After only a moment, George flung himself back over the bar, extremely red in the face, and began throwing mild curses at Aberforth.

Aberforth grinned at him, and with a single wave of his wand cast a non verbal shield charm strong enough to stop every spell launched at him. Losing his patience, George roared, _"Funis Redimio!"_

There was a loud crack, and suddenly George was lying face first, yet again, only this time he inhaled sawdust through his nose, causing him to sneeze intensely as he bellowed, "Bloody Hell!"

"Young, cocky, arrogant, you remind me much of myself when I was your age," Aberforth chuckled as he helped a much winded Ron to his feet, and handed him back his wand. Ron, torn between laughter at the sudden change of atmosphere, and extreme anger due to his pounding head, turned his wand on his brother to cut the ropes that bound his arms and legs.

Rubbing his neck, Bill asked, "Now what's wrong, Aberforth?"

"Missy's what's wrong, you bloody idiot! You lot took her and I want her back!"

"Missy?"

"Yes! Missy! My goat!"

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang, and the group jumped.

"Come on, you wooden-headed animal!" Charlie grunted as he pulled with all his might. Suddenly, Charlie flew backwards and landed on his backside as Missy the goat followed him into the pub.

"Charlie the _**dragon**_ trainer!" George roared with laughter. Only he seemed capable to see the humor in the situation.

"Missy!" Aberforth cheered as he moved forward to hug his pet.

Bill looked pointedly at Charlie. "Erm, Charlie, where did you find Missy?"

Charlie shook his head slowly. "I'll tell you later," he mouthed silently.

Suddenly standing erect, Aberforth gave the group another glare. "And where are the rest of your cohorts? Probably out back wreaking further havoc onto my bar! You lot have got some nerve! Especially you of all people Weasley! How dare you come back to my pub!" he growled as he poked his finger into George's chest.

Taking a step back, George carried a surprised look on his face. "Me? What the hell did I do?"

Aberforth walked over to the bar, and placed a black box on the surface. With a tap from his wand, a scene was suddenly projected on the wall.

"Top selling product…" Ron scoffed as George took in the murderous glances from the group.

"I went down below to get a couple bottles of Firewhiskey, came back to find half your lot gone. Just watch," Aberforth grunted as the scene unfolded.

The gang, (excluding Percy as he was pre-occupied by holding a bag of ice to his nose) was on the floor rolling around in laughter as Seamus, Harry and George began trying to push Missy the goat out of the bar. "Come on, you stupid goat! Abby's going to be coming back any minute now!" George slurred.

"Such a beautiful creature," the present time George murmured to Aberforth. "I'm sorry, we meant no disrespect."

"Uh huh…" Aberforth stuttered as he pointed back at the screen.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" George roared as he pretended to hump Missy from behind. At this, Harry fell backwards laughing, pulling Missy out the door with him.

With another tap of a wand, the screen died away. Tapping his foot impatiently, Aberforth's continued his murderous glare in George's direction. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked with a growl.

George looked at his feet for a moment, before simply replying, "Damn my life," as he walked out the door.

"Aberforth, please, we're in trouble, and we need to know what happened after we left last night."

"Fifty Galleons for personal and emotional damages done to my pub and pet." He pulled out a piece of parchment and began jabbing at each listed item with a grubby finger. "Not to mention the rounds of Firewhiskey you boys didn't bother to pay for last night." With an extra glare for effect, Aberforth handed the account to Bill.

Bill sighed as the he once again thought of his Gringotts account. "_Fleur is going to freaking kill me_," he thought nervously.

Signing the form, he handed it back. "Please sir, we need to know where we went after we left here last night."

For the first time since they had stepped into the taproom, Aberforth let out a hearty laugh. "Do you really want to know? Or should I write to your wives and girlfriends first?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron broke in.

"I hope you boys had a good time last night. Once those girls of yours find out where you went, they'll have you by the short and curlies!" he chuckled.

Bill frowned in frustration. "Aberforth, please help us out here," he pleaded softly.

Aberforth looked at him squarely and, with a mysterious twinkle in his eye – somewhat reminiscent of his brother - replied, "You boys went to Pigalle Palace."

Everyone's faces immediately fell. By the time they had managed to exit the pub, Aberforth had fallen down to the dirty floor and was rolling around in glee.

"What's got you boys all po-faced?" George asked as the group sat down next to him on the bench.

Ron put his face in his hands. "George. Where would you say we went if I told you we went to the worst possible place?"

George's grin turned straight sour. "Bill, please don't tell me we went to Pigalle Palace," he groaned.

Molly Weasely never gave her children unnecessary potions. It was something she had been prideful of throughout her early years as a mother. It wasn't uncommon for a mother to slip her infant a small dose of the sleeping draught every once in a while to get a good nights rest, but Molly Weasely wasn't that type of mother. She had always rocked her children to sleep, and was proud of it.

It was this reputation that bothered her as she observed Fleur conk out on the sitting room sofa. She had given her daughter-in-law a glass of wine, to 'calm her down,' and within it was a strong dose of sleeping draught. She knew her son deserved a good time every now and again, but just what he had been doing was way over her head. To be honest, the situation bothered her. Sure enough, Percy had dropped by this morning and mentioned that they had had a very good time the previous evening, but she knew her children. Something had happened last night. "_Replenishing the food supply_," she thought crossly. Bill never did the shopping.

How surprised she had been when Fleur had shown up unannounced yelling and cursing in French, demanding that Molly take her back to shell cottage. (Did the French not understand the _Fidelius Charm?!_) Even more disturbing was the lack of people rushing through the house. With her daughter's wedding the day after tomorrow, she had been expecting chaotic commotion throughout the day, yet none of her children (excluding Percy) had made an appearance. "They've done something, and I only hope they can fix it," she thought with a grimace as she poured herself a generous glass of wine.

----------------------------------A/N-------------------------------------------------

I believe that an apology is very much in order. I went on vacation just before the end of summer, and when I came back, I had just a lowly week left before I began at the University. Sadly, my inspiration was still sitting at the bar in my hotel in Mexico.

Yet, this is no good excuse for why it took me three months to update with a chapter. The semester is winding down, and I'm about to be launched into a month without Calculus II (Thank the lord!) I plan on having the story done before I return to University mid January, but until the 11th of December, I may or may not pump out another chapter (Depends on how inspired by your reviews I am ;-))

Please enjoy the new chapter of Stag Night, and as always, (even it's slightly hinted at in the paragraph above) I LOVE it when you all review with your thoughts.


	7. Flugelhorn

-----------A/N--------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys. So as for finishing the story by January 18th, well… Yeah. What makes this worse is that this chapter has been sitting written for about two months. I sent my beta an email, and never got a reply. The story slipped my mind, as school kicked into session, and every time I remembered the story, I never had time to go back and edit it myself. Anyways, I have no good excuse, and I beg your forgiveness. While I can't guarantee the next chapter anytime soon, I can admit that more reviews tend to spark my imagination.

Also, please note that this next chapter contains a bit of a "raunchy" scene. I must ask you to refrain from reading this chapter if that sort of material may offend you. Keep in mind, this story is rated R.

p.s. Enjoy finding out where Harry is, I know you've been dying for that!

p.s.s DSTA nominations are great too!!!

Bware0313

* * *

Harry quickly jumped into motion. Whilst moving his body into a defensive position, he quickly yelled "Expelliarmus!" As her wand flew across the room her towel was yanked away from her naked body, and her formerly pristine hair bun fell limp across her shoulders.

Covering the woman with her own wand, Harry quickly demanded more information. "Where did you get her hair for the Polyjuice?"

With a smirk, the naked woman in front of him placed her hands her hips seductively, and Harry suddenly found himself not able to think clearly. "Wouldn't you like to know _**Auror**_ Potter?" She taunted as she began to sashay over to him.

"Good cop bad cop routine, yes? Well in that case, yes Auror Potter, I've been quite the bad girl." When did her hands get up his shirt? "A very bad girl," she whispered softly in his ear. With a sly grin on her face Harry heard the zipper on his trousers being put in motion. "I think I ought to be taught a lesson, no?"

As soon as she moved to his button, his mind became un fogged. With a sudden burst of speed, Harry quickly sidestepped her and pushed her towards the bed. Forcefully winging her arm behind her back, he quickly shoved her belly down on the bed. Glancing downwards for just a moment, Harry gulped. Even though this was the body of his fiancé he was getting a proper look at, he couldn't help but feel dirty in regards to the exposure of the woman.

With another quick flick of his wrist, Harry conjured up a pair of muggle handcuffs, and bound her hands behind her back.

"Oh, Harry!" the woman purred.

Her contentment only further pushed Harry's anger. "Where did you get her hair for the polyjuice? Speak!" he shouted.

"Oh Auror Potter, we both know I'm not giving answers for free. Quit acting like your the good cop," she giggled. As she attempted to stand, Harry shoved her back down and roughly put the tip of her wand in the back of exposed neck.

"Answer me," he growled, to which she shuddered from pleasure.

"Harry please! Now!" she moaned from anticipation. "Don't make me beg!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry pondered in shock. No suspect was ever this committed to an alibi. After a moment's deliberation, he pulled her upwards and looked straight into her eyes, half expecting to see the glazed eyes of an Imperius Curse on the woman. Instead, he only saw the blazing look that could only be associated with his Ginny.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry willed his mind to step through this logically. '_Okay Potter, think. Ginny did not come with us last night. This is not her flat. Therefore, this woman can't be Ginny. But how-_'

"Harry! Please!" The woman whimpered as her hands attempted to move closer to Harry's front.

'_But how could she have gotten one of Ginny's hairs? Then again, would it really be that hard? Ginny is a professional Quidditch player, not to mention the fiancé of the chosen one, she's was nearly as famous as I am. How hard would it be to pluck a single hair out of her head at any time? No, there's no way this woman could possibly be Ginny._'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the woman attempted to grind him. Shoving her roughly back on the bed, he asked again, "Where did you get her hair?"

She slowly whimpered. "Why are you torturing me? Just please Harry! Do it now!"

Harry stared in disbelief. She had Ginny's personality down perfectly. The evidence showed that there was no way this imposter truly was his fiancé, but there was no other explanation for it. Smirking to himself, he asked her the question that no one else on this Earth would be able to answer.

"Flugelhorn," he stated simply.

Suddenly standing erect, she turned with a blur to face him. "Hell no Potter! You do not get me going like that and just stop!" she yelled.

Harry smiled. Only Ginny would know the implications of that word. Suddenly, he bent over with his hands on his knees, and laughed more than he ever had laughed before in his life.

"You think this is funny? We'll see whose bloody laughing when you don't get anything for a bloody whole year!"

For some reason, that only made the situation seem even funnier to him, which only managed to aggravate her even more.

"I swear to god Potter, I will cut off your pair and feed them to the giant squid!" she shouted.

Realizing that she was by no means kidding, Harry bent down and captured her face in his hands. After slowly kissing her for a moment, Harry murmured, "I love you."

She closed her eyes and her face was emotionless for a moment, then her face slowly relaxed into a warm smile. "I love you too, but if you make me wait any longer, so help me God."

With a wave of his hand, Harry's clothes disappeared, and Ginny's wishes were satisfied.

"I bloody told you we should have gone to her! I told you that six bloody hours ago!" Percy rounded off on Bill.

"_Oh God, please get him to shut up!_" Bill thought wearily as Percy circled the table, continuing his rant.

"No one ever listens to Percy! Percy's no fun! Percy's boring! Well who was right this time huh?" Percy called out in a mocking voice, seeming to stop for just a moment behind George.

"Give it a rest Percy," George groaned wearily. "We screwed up! You were right! Happy?"

"No," Percy responded, his eyes narrowing at George as he finally took his seat at the table.

The group sat in silence for a moment, before Bill sighed heavily. "What did Ginny say this morning to you at the Burrow Perce?"

"Oh, Ginevra and Hermione weren't there. Mum said something about them spending last night at Hermione's place or something like that."

Bill nodded slowly and busied himself deep in thought. However, he didn't accomplish much before George opened his mouth.

"Okay, so Pigalle Palace should be opening sometime around seven, so we can hop over there and..."

"George! We are not going back there!" Percy floored.

"Okay, wait just a second here, what exactly is Pigalle Palace?" Dean interrupted.

The group of men sat silently waiting to see who would answer.

"Pigalle Palace is a strip club," Bill offered softly.

"A Veela strip club!" Percy roared again.

George suddenly chuckled to himself, "Yeah Dean, you think Veela are attractive? Wait till their clothes are off! I'll take you some time."

"George!" the whole tabled roared (excluding Dean who looked slightly thoughtful). "This is not the time for that!"

"Well I don't know what else you want to do Percy! As far as I can tell, our only clues could be there!" George stuttered in his defense. At this the entire table suddenly erupted in argument as everyone had their own opinion as to what to do next.

Ron lay his pounding head down on the table as he attempted to collect his thoughts. Slowly slipping his hand into his pocket, he began to finger the handle to Harry's wand as tears began to fall down his cheeks. His best friend was out there, needing his help, and he was sitting here wasting time amongst arguing idiots.

"Kingsley." Ron roared, upon which everyone in the room fell silent and looked at him. "We'll go to Kingsley. We don't have to tell Ginny just yet. Kingsley can get the Aurors to help us find him."

"Ronald, I don't think it appropriate to bring the Minister of Magic into this situation," Percy said, obviously too proud to include Kingsley in this affair.

"Perce, Ron's got a point. Kingsley and Harry go way back, besides, its Harry bloody Potter! If word got out to the public that he was missing…" Bill trailed off.

"No!" Percy yelled. "We're going to Ginny, and we're doing it right now!"

Ron sighed. He didn't want to include Ginny just yet, she'd hex his bits, and he knew it.

"Ron is this whole thing really necessary?" Ginny pleaded as she followed Ron through the market.

"Of course it's necessary Gin! I'm his best man, It's my job to throw the Stag Night."

Ginny huffed. "He's about to marry the woman he _loves_ and wants to spend the rest of his life with. Surely he doesn't want to go out, get pissed, make a complete idiot of himself, and end up on the cover of the Prophet tomorrow. Imagine what Skeeter would do with a story like that."

Ron sighed and put on a straight face. He didn't want to lie to his sister, but if she knew what they were really going to do, she'd tell Harry to cap the whole event. He'd spent Hermione's engagement ring money on those Quidditch tickets (not that she knew about that), and they were not refundable damn it. Turning to face her, he spoke softly and assuringly. "Ginny, we're just going to play some cards and drink some firewhiskey at his place. Harry himself is even buying the booze. You have nothing to worry about sis."

Ginny smiled up at him, but she didn't seem completely convinced. "So no strip clubs, no bars, nothing like that?"

Ron chuckled and pulled his sister in for a hug. "Gin, I can promise you there will be no strip clubs and no bars."

"Good, because if I find out that you lied, and trust me, I will find out, you and Hermione won't be needing any personal time soon," she said with a smirk as she turned to walk down the aisle.

Ron gulped.

No, there was definitely no sense in telling Ginny about it just yet. Kingsley had to be their best overall option. Who else could they trust as much as Kingsley? Besides, no one had more pull to get things done as Kingsley. Well, maybe Harry, but that was beside the point.

Suddenly, to the surprise of the whole table, Percy stood up and made to leave the room.

"No! Stop him!" Bill shouted. Ron jumped to his feet and quickly pulled out a wand. "_Stupefy!_" he cried, pointing Harry's wand at Percy. Percy's eyes widened as the spell flew towards him, but at the last moment the spell curved right, and one of Fleurs favorite antique vases fell to the floor with a crash. "Shit!" Ron blundered as Percy disapparated. Without even thinking about it, Ron followed suit.

Appearing in the court in front of Hermione's apartment, and without worrying about muggles who might have seen him suddenly appear, he sprinted to catch up with Percy, who was just steps ahead of him.

"No… You Bloody…. Don't!" Ron bellowed as he tackled Percy. A loud crack filled the air as they flew into Hermione's door and their combined weight broke the door in.

Ron immediately rolled off his brother and grabbed at his throbbing head as he moaned in agony.

"Ron! Percy! Are you okay?" Bill called as the rest of the party jogged over to the door.

Suddenly the shuffling of feet was heard as Ginny and Hermione ran down the hall towards them, wands out and up. "Oh my god! You bloody idiots! What did you do? Ron are you okay?" Hermione all but screamed as she waved her wand to fix the door.

"Thanks Ginny," Ron moaned as his sister pulled him to his feet. Ron's eyes widened considerably as he gave her a second glance. "Oh, Umm… Hey Gin." He stuttered, eying the wand she had yet to store.

"Hey Ron…" she said slowly in return, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously before she turned to survey the group. Every single one of them looked fit to wet their trousers, and George was already backing out of the fixed doorway.

"Guys, where's Harry?"


	8. Confrontations

"_Hey Ron…" she said slowly in return, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously before she turned to survey the group. Every single one of them looked fit to wet their trousers, and George was already backing out of the fixed doorway._

"_Guys, where's Harry?"_

Ron could not break his gaze from his sister's suspicious eyes. He had fought side by side with Harry bloody Potter for years, constantly battling dark wizards alike, escaping even more dark wizards on dragons, and destroying pieces of Voldemort's soul. However, nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the fear he was feeling now.

"Ron, where is Harry?" Ginny asked in a softer, curious tone.

Tears now escaping his eyes, Ron put his face in his hands and slowly began shaking his head.

Getting down on her knees in front of him, Ginny put her finger under her chin and pulled his face up to hers. "Ron, what's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

"We lost him Ginny," he managed to mutter.

"Who?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Harry. We lost Harry bleeding Potter, and we don't know where he is." Ron slowly sobbed as the rest of the group looked on ashamedly.

"Okay," Ginny replied slowly, taking a deep breath to steel herself. "Harry's a big boy Ron, I think he'll be okay."

"You don't understand!" Ron wailed loudly as he put his hand into the front of his robes.

"What don't I under-" she began to ask, but was cut of as Ron pulled Harry's wand out of his pocket.

For a moment, it was all Ginny could do but to stare on with a look of absolute shock on her face. The group flinched as a loud crack filled the air and Ginny's fist connected with the side of Ron's temple, knocking him out completely cold. In a flash, Ginny had stepped over Ron's unconscious body, roughly shoved George against the wall, and had her wand risen to his eye level.

"Where is Harry!" Ginny screamed, causing George to shout out in pain as red sparks flew from her wand into his eyes.

"We don't know Ginny! I swear to god we didn't mean for it to happen! We checked the English Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts, Diagon-"

"Why would Harry be in any of those places?" Ginny continued to bellow, waving her wand erratically in George's face. Pausing for just a second, a look of comprehension suddenly dawned on her face. Turning back to a now slightly groggy Ron, she began shaking.

"You lied to me. You swore to me that you were just going to stay at Harry's place, have a few drinks, and play some cards. I trusted you Ron," she slowly murmured.

Ron slowly began to get to his feet, and was cowering beneath his younger sister, obviously waiting for her temper to return. However, he was immediately sent back to the ground, just not by his sister.

Hermione's hand rounded the side of his face, and Ron went down for the count again. "Completely and utterly irresponsible!" Hermione bellowed. "The whole lot of you!" she yelled as she turned to the rest of the crowd, who each looked at their feet ashamedly.

"And as for you!" she snarled down at Ron. "We… Are… Over!" she spat as she marched away from the hall.

"Hermione wa-" Ron began to plead from the floor, but was silenced by a strong kick to his ribs.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Ginny asked as she began to follow her.

"Somebody needs to tell Kingsley, and apparently this group of idiots couldn't think of that themselves!"

"Ginny dear? Are you girls still here?" A new voice called from the kitchen causing the crowd of onlookers with red hair to attempt to dash for the door, which to their horror had been magically sealed shut.

Ginny looked back upon her siblings with a look of what they would later call, 'sick satisfaction', before calling sweetly. "In here mum!"

"Okay Ginny, we need to do a quick final dress check before the wedding; Ron what are you doing on the floor, and what happened to your nose?" Molly said worriedly as she kneeled down by her youngest son.

"Mum," Ginny said heatedly as she crossed her arms. "The wedding dress is not what we need to be worried about right now."

Narrowing her eyes at her daughter, Molly pondered for a second. "What do you mean dear?" she asked as she pulled Ron up off the ground.

"There can't be a wedding if there isn't a groom." Ginny stated heatedly.

Pausing for just a moment, a look of pure anger crossed her face. Only once before had any of her children seen her this angry, and moments after she had literally killed.

"What, did you do?" she screeched as she lunged for George's throat.

Charlie buried his face in his hands. After having to pull his mother off of George, he had to immobilize her from the neck down. It was not his mother's tirade that was the problem however. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic would be there any moment to lead the investigation to find his lost soon to be brother in law. He had never been so embarrassed. Not only did he have to face the wrath of his mother, the Minister would soon find out that he had lied to him. Harry was not attempting to escape the hassle of life for a bit, as Charlie had told him at the Ministry. Harry Potter. Boy who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, Britian's best Auror, currently being groomed to take over the Head Auror position, was missing.

Charlie's thought process was interrupted by a flash of green as Shacklebolt stepped gracefully into Hermione's flat, accompanied by another Auror whom he didn't know.

Giving a quick nod to the three women, he turned to the men. "Will somebody please explain what's going on here?"

"Harry's missing sir, and we've looked everywhere we could think to look," Ron murmured.

Kingsley's jaw dropped as he looked at Charlie. "Does this have anything to do with that bloody animal in Harry's office?" he queried.

Charlie glanced at his sisters and mother, only to find furious glances. "Yes sir. Ron threw him a stag night last night, and I believe we all had a bit much to drink."

Kingsley put his face in his hands for a moment before he turned to nod at his Auror, who in turn took out a notepad.

"Where have you already searched for him?"

"Well sir, we've checked Harry's Flat, Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's, The Leaky Cauldron, George's Shop, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, the Shrieking Shack, and the Hog's Head."

"The Shrieking Shack? The Hogs Head? What made you check those places?"

The boys looked at each other before Bill turned to speak. "There's a secret passageway under the Shrieking Shack that was used by Remus Lupin when he was at Hogwarts, so that he would have a safe place to transform. Harry knew about it so we made sure to check it. As for the Hog's Head, we received a tip that we had gone there."

"I see," Kingsley slowly analyzed. "And did you have any other tips?" The boys froze. He had asked the golden question.

"Yes sir. We had, one more. We didn't follow up on it though. By that time we had had enough of the wild goose chase and decided it was time to inform you," Bill answered responsibly as Percy scoffed behind him.

"I see," Kingsley said again as his Auror scribbled some more notes. "And where was this last tip leading you to?"

"Erm. Well, something about Pigalle Palace."

"What!" screeched Molly and Ginny.

The boys instantly cowed as their mother and sister each began their simultaneous rants.

"You took my Fiancé to a Veela strip club?"

"I had hoped that the men I had dedicated my life to raising would have…"

"Of all the things I had asked you not to do!"

"Had more sense than to drunkenly run off from their wives and significant others…"

"I mean seriously! Of all the things you had to do!"

"And run off to some sluttish strip club!"

For a moment, everybody froze in shock, including Ginny in mid rant, to stare at their mother for her unusually foul language. George was the first to regain composure.

"Hey! They are very nice ladies!" He replied with a grin.

As the two tirading women were about to tear into George, Kingsley drew his wand and cast a Silencio charm on the room.

"Molly, Ginny, I can understand why you're so upset, but now's not the time. All that matters is finding Harry. I'm sure that each of you can think up respective, erm, punishments for their behavior, he said to Ginny, Hermione and to a now entering Fleur.

"Bill! Where have you been!" she said crossly.

"Oh, hello there Fleur." Ginny said sweetly, Kingsley having had removed his charm. "As the boys were just telling us, they apparently went to Pigalle Palace last night."

"Oh! Did you see Amélie there last night?"

"Who?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"My cousin. Wait, you took Harry there on his Stag Night?" Fleur screeched, causing Bill for the first time to advert his eyes.

"Bill! Que pensiez-vous? What will my family think when they hear about my drunken husband and his friends showing up at that wretched place?"

"Dearest sister in law, no disrespect intended, but instead of them gossiping about us shouldn't they be more worried about why your cousin works there?" George offered innocently.

"Soyez silencieux!" She shouted angrily, drawing her wand and causing George to take a step back.

"Fleur mon amour," Bill offered softly, raising his arms and taking a step towards his angry wife.

"Don't you 'My Love' me! You have ashamed me! Déshonoré me!"

At this Bill hung his head, clearly at a loss of what to say.

"Je retourne en France. Don't follow me William!" Fleur stormed as she picked up her bag and hastily made for the door. With a loud slam from the entryway, Fleur had gone as quickly as she had come.

Bill nodded to himself for a moment before looking at the group. "I should go after her," he stated as he began walking towards the door.

Molly reached out and stopped her son. "She will forgive you, my son. Just give her some space," she softly consoled. Upon making eye contact with his mother, Bill slowly nodded and slowly took a seat into a nearby chair.

The room remained deadly silent for a few moments, before Kingsley finally asked the question that everyone in the room was pondering.

"Well Gentlemen. Now what do you suggest we do?"


	9. You've Been Served

_The room remained deadly silent for a few moments, before Kingsley finally asked the question that everyone in the room was pondering._

_"Well Gentlemen. Now what do you suggest we do?"_

Ron had never been more humiliated in his life. He had been called out by his girlfriend, and his mother in front of nearly his whole family. Now in front of both of them, he was going to suggest the most scandalizing plan to his boss, the Minister of Magic. After slowly lifting his eyes up to meet Kingsleys, Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"I say we should go to Pigalle Palace."

"As if you need another excuse to go there!" Hermione snarled hatefully from across the room.

"Hermione, Ron's right," George mumbled seriously. "It's the only actual tip we have."

Kingsley looked thoughtful. "What if nobody there knows any details of his location?"

Bill sighed deeply. "I don't know," he admitted honestly.

Kingsley shook his head. "Ok gentlemen, we appreciate you for your time. We'll be taking the investigation from here. Now, onto the more pressing matter at hand."

Bill gave Kingsley a confused look. "There's more pressing business, sir?"

Kingsley shook his head sadly as he turned to Ron. "I'm sorry to do this Mr. Weasley, but I'm going to need your badge please."

Ron paled. "My, my what?"

"You're badge Mr. Weasley, as of now you are no longer an employee of the Ministry of Magic, for misrepresenting the office of Magical Law Enforcement with what has been deemed as disorderly conduct." Kingsley explained as he held his hand out expectedly.

Ron glanced around the room to find any source of support he could draw from. This was definitely a mistake.

"No less than you deserve," Hermione huffed at him.

Ron sighed deeply, and whilst feeling a tear drip down his cheek he pulled his badge out of his back pocket and tossed it to Kingsley.

"Now that that's out of the way, which of you had his wand?" Kingsley queried.

Ron let a loud sob escape as he inclined his head in a short nod. Kingsley gestured to Auror Robards who stepped forward and drew a pair of magical handcuffs.

"I will take that as a confession of guilt. Ronald Weasley, you are hereby under arrest by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic for the illegal seizure of a Law Officers wand, until a further time when any evidence could contradict such allegations,"

Ron gaped at him. "Robards, Are you mad? I was an active Auror at the time of the accused incident!"

"Ah, but you were not Mr. Weasley. Records show that you had taken the weekend off on pure, non paid vacation time. You had no affiliation with the Auror department at the time."

"But then by those conditions Harry was not an active duty Auror either, and I can't be accused of stealing his wand."

"Mr. Potter's filed vacation time was to take place today. You will recall that he had taken the following week off as well for his honeymoon, so he made a point to request his vacation at a later date. While he was off duty, he was still available for emergency contact while you were not. There is a very big difference between an off duty Auror and an Auror who has no affiliation to the Auror office. Now I will be needing your wand, and Auror Potter's for that matter," Robards grumbled, quickly becoming irritated

If Ron had thought himself near tears before, he was quickly mistaken. Pulling at his tears with his sleeve Ron pulled both wands out of his pocket and handed them to the man before turning around and allowing the man to put the cuffs on him from behind.

Robards pushed Ron down into a chair as George stepped forward.

"Now you listen here you, my brother has done absolutely nothing wrong. I refuse to stand by as you wrongfully arrest him!" George stated menacingly.

Auror Robards bounced on his feet lightly with a pleasant look on his face as he placed a full body bind on Ron before turning to address George. "You would happen to be Mr. George Weasley. The main proprietor of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I assume?"

George's chest puffed out proudly. "Why yes, yes I am.

"Ah, excellent. Well Mr. Weasley, I happen to have these two warrants out for your immediate arrest as well," he taunted as he pulled two pieces of paper out of his robe pocket.

George grabbed the papers out of his hand and his jaw hit the ground as he read them

"As for his charges?" Bill queried in shock.

Auror Robards grinned. "This first one here was issued yesterday by the Department of Taxation. We believe you have purposely submitted an incorrect report of your earnings for this past fiscal year."

"That's impossible!" George shouted. "I hired an agent to go over my taxes with me; he explained everything and did all of the arithmetic! I watched him myself!"

"Yes, well, you will be able to plead that case before the Wizengamot. I believe you will be hard to overturn the proof statements of your accounts, supplied by the goblins yesterday. As of this morning, your accounts have been seized by the Ministry of Magic."

"And for the other charge," Charlie grunted through his teeth.

"The second charge was reported just today. Mr. Weasley are hereby accused of sexual harassment upon the upstanding citizen of _Minerva McGonagall_," the Auror said slowly, with heavy tone of disgust.

"Oh bloody hell," George moaned. "Can we please get Minnie down here? I'm sure she would be happy to explain that that was just a major misunderstanding!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but 'Minnie' happens to be at the Ministry this moment, filling out a restraining order. Now I will be requiring your wand also."

George opened his mouth as if to say something, but at the look his mother was giving him, quickly fell silent and handed his own wand over as the man produced another pair of hand cuffs.

After George had been formerly arrested, he was sat down next to Ron's chair and he too was hit with a body bind.

"Now officer, isn't this all getting a little bit out of hand?" Charlie asked offhandedly.

Auror Robards turned sharply to face him. "No Mr. Weasley. No it is not. I don't care if you and your family are war heroes or not. That does not give you the right to get pissed and lose your heads in a public setting. In fact, you should count yourself lucky. We know what you're intentions were at St. Mungos this morning Mr. Weasley. While pretending to care for a family member in intensive care to pick up young and attractive healers is not illegal _yet_, I would be heavily ashamed if I were you. Our civilization is still much too fragile for our role models to run around like a group of idiots. You're war heroes for Merlin's sake! People look up to you! If it were up to me, I would remove all of your Orders of Merlin. Unfortunately, those honors can only be removed by the Minister of Magic, and he seems to be feeling extremely generous today."

Bill sighed deeply. "We are all extremely sorry sir. We would very much like to help you carry out the investigation from here,"

Robards looked at him as if he were a house elf asking for clothes. "You must think me to be mad, Mr. Weasley. You do realize that the safety of Harry Potter has already been compromised not only because you abandoned him somewhere, but because you failed to alert the proper authorities, which is yet another crime. If any harm comes to Mr. Potter, then I swear to you, I will have not only these two idiots, but all of you in Azkaban for the next twenty years!"

This immediately silenced Bill, and Auror Robards quickly looked around the rest of the room. "Now does anyone else have _anything_ else to add?"

When no one offered anything else to the conversation, Robards gave Kingsley a firm nod and moved to release his prisoners from their invisible bonds. Keeping his wand trained on them, he gestured towards the door.

"After you gentlemen," He said with pleasure which caused Molly to burst into tears.

Hermione quickly moved to her side and patted her arm softly. "It's not your fault Molly," she comforted as Ginny smiled at the sight of her brothers being arrested.

"I… just don't know… Where I went wrong with them!" Molly sobbed loudly.

Ginny shifted her gaze from her brothers to her sobbing mother and sighed softly before speaking up. "Kingsley, wait! Someone has one more thing to say!"


	10. The Prestige

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were not pleased to say the least. Their men were out doing Merlin only knew what, and they were stuck at home wondering and worrying. At first they had tried to pass the time by gossiping, but of course, that always seemed to lead right back to the topic that had them there in the first place. They had long since settled down in the sitting room, either reading a book or listening to the wireless as the minutes began to slowly creep by.

After the clock had struck midnight, Ginny had begun to doze and eventually fell into a very un-fitful sleep. She dozed in and out for about an hour, and after waking up for seemingly the hundredth time was trying to decide whether staying on the sofa would be worth the back pain the next day, when the room was suddenly filled with a flash of green light.

Hermione and Ginny immediately jumped upwards to a sitting position and looked around the room.

"Oh thank Merlin!" a voice cried from the fireplace, causing both girls to scamper down in front of it.

"Aberforth?" Hermione immediately queried.

"Yeah, it's me," Aberforth's head grunted from its sitting position. "Listen, I think we've got a bit of a problem."

"Problem?" Hermione responded. "How can we help?" she continued as Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Well, you see, there are some young men in my bar who have had quite a bit to drink tonight, and I'm having quite the time getting them to settle down," Aberforth chuckled.

Ginny slapped her forehead in embarrassment. "Please tell me you're kidding," she groaned.

"Nah, your boys sure have made quite the ruckus. Driven away all me regulars they have!"

Hermione sighed for a moment. "Watch out, Aberforth, we're coming through."

Aberforth gave her a nod and his head was pulled back through the fireplace.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ginny hissed angrily as she snatched her wand up from the sitting room table and stuffed it into the lining of her pajama bottoms.

Hermione nodded as she made sure to grab hers as well. "They've gone too far."

Ginny stepped up to the fireplace, and grabbed some floo powder. Throwing it down, she firmly said, "The Hog's Head!" As she began to quickly spin round and round, she closed her eyes to try to avoid the nausea. She was too tired to be dealing with her drunken brothers right now.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Aberforth caught her shoulder to help steady her.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered quietly as she immediately sat down on a nearby stool in an attempt to regain her equilibrium. A quick look around told her that they were in the back room of the Hog's Head. A moment later, Hermione neatly walked out of the fireplace.

"So what have they done this time?" she snorted.

"Well, they've been having a jolly good time! Singing and dancing on the tables, having mock duels, trying to get some younger ladies to play spin the wand, that sort of thing. After young Mr. Thomas was trying to teach them some muggle game, strip poker I think it was, I called you!"

"What!" Ginny and Hermione simultaneously shrieked.

"Shh," Aberforth whispered. "I was just kidding! Besides, I don't want them to know you're here yet."

"Not funny," Ginny grumbled.

"I thought it was. Seriously though, they've been making quite a mess, and they stole my goat."

"They stole your goat?" Hermione said slowly. "Are you sure?"

Aberforth nodded glumly. "Watched it happen. You'd think that two Aurors would be a little more experienced in being 'stealthy'."

Ginny sighed. "Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"Are you mad? Last time I tried to step in that bar I had my hat hexed off!"

Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry Aberforth, we'll deal with this."

Hermione and Ginny both drew their wands and began to make their way towards the front of the bar with Aberforth cautiously on their heels.

As Ginny approached the bar she heard a very off key rendition of what sounded to be 'Weasley is our King!'

As Ginny entered the bar she saw all of the boys were standing on a table with Ron hoisted high into the air on their shoulders as they sang,

"_Weasley can save anything,_  
_He never leaves a single ring,_  
_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_  
_Weasley is our King._"

"They're going to drop him!" Hermione squealed from behind her.

"So?" Ginny giggled.

"Oy! Put him down!" Aberforth yelled from behind them both, which caused the boys to all fall down off of the table.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled as he rubbed his slightly bleeding head to the laughter of the rest of the boys who were now stumbling back to their drinks on the other table.

Only one of them had noticed the sudden appearance of the girls, and he began to stumble over to where they were standing.

"Hey look, it's Ginny, and Hermione! Hey guys! And it's Aberforth!" George slowly giggled to himself.

"Shh, we stole his goat! It's in Harry's office!" he half whispered as he tried to slap his knee, and fell in the process. Quite amused at his own antics, he didn't bother to try to stand back up.

Ginny glanced up at Aberforth who was giving them a rather pointed look.

Hermione sighed. "Hold your breath," she instructed.

Aberforth and Ginny quickly inhaled a deep breath before Hermione drew a small drawstring bag from her pocket, opened it and threw it in a high arc across the room. The result of this was a large stream of powdery substance now floating through the air. Within ten seconds, all of the boys had slunk down to the floor in a deep magically induced sleep.

"George's sleep powder?" Ginny giggled softly after the powder had settled on the floor.

"Always keep a handy supply," Hermione grinned.

"We're so sorry Aberforth," Ginny grumbled as Hermione took a seat at one of the tables.

"It will be alright lassies, it wasn't your fault. Question is; how are we going to pay them back?"

Ginny looked up with a sudden mischevous glint in her eye, as Hermione responded. "What do you mean, pay them back?"

"Hermione, we've got to do something to them!" Ginny giggled.

"Like what?" Hermione responded slowly.

"Quiet, I'm thinking," Ginny muttered.

After a minute of silence, it was Hermione whom had caught on and had a stroke of genius. "I've got it!"

"What?" Ginny queried.

"We take them home, and take Harry with us!"

"Brilliant!" Ginny hissed, "Imagine when they wake up tomorrow and Harry's missing!"

"Exactly! And we know them, there is absolutely no way they would ever even think of approaching us without him!"

"Ladies, I'm liking this!" Aberforth giggled.

"Only problem is, how do we take them back to well, erm, Bill's place?" Hermione murmured softly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I thought you were smart!"

Ginny walked over to where Bill lay and bent down next to him.

"Bill, wake up!" she whispered as she softly shook his shoulder

"Hmm?" He whispered groggily.

"Bill, where do you live?"

"Shell Cottage! Now leave me alone!" he grumbled as he turned over and went back to sleep.

"See? That was easy."

"But won't he remember you asking that in the morning?"

"Hah! Ms. Granger, I don't know if you're aware of how pissed Mr. Weasley really is; I'm kind of surprised he remembered the name of the house himself!"

"That is true," Hermione muttered to herself.

"So it's settled, let's start apparating all of these idiots back home!" Ginny said gleefully as she rubbed her hands together.

"Aberforth, we can only take two of them at a time, do you mind watching a few of them for a second?"

"Course not!" he chuckled.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ginny whispered as she levitated two of the drunken men towards her. With a quick twist and a pop she had the three of them in the living room of Shell Cottage. A moment later, Hermione appeared behind her with Ron and Bill.

Happily dropping Seamus and Neville onto the floor, she returned back to the Hog's Head and took Dean and George to Shell Cottage while Hermione grabbed Percy and Charlie.

Suddenly re-appearing back in the Hog's Head, she saw Aberforth standing above the last remaining drunk in the building. As she too stood over him, she heard the crack that announced the arrival of Hermione.

"So, if those boys show up tomorrow asking about Harry?"

"Well, hmm, what do you think Ginny?"

"Hmm, tell them they were here, but tell them that they did something horrible next. But what though?"

Aberforth looked thoughtful for a moment, "Pigalle Palace?"

Ginny grinned, and made a mental note to hang out with Aberforth more often. Talk about being on the same wavelength! The boys would be absolutely petrified if they thought they went there! There would be no way they would want her to find out, which would make it all that much sweeter when she got a hold of them.

"Brilliant!" Ginny hissed as Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Then it's a plan!" Aberforth grunted as he gave each of the girls a one armed hug.

Hermione and Ginny each threw one of Harry's arms around their shoulders and with a crack were back in the living room of Shell Cottage. Ginny carefully let him down on the floor and looked at the rest of the boys.

"Hermione, go find the cauldron in the kitchen and hide it. I've got some work to do in here," Ginny giggled evilly as Hermione complied.

Ginny levitated Ron across the room and placed him sitting up next to Seamus. Much to her glee, Ron's arm slowly snaked itself around his shoulder. After making sure that everyone else was lying face down, so as not to choke on their own vomit if they threw up, she moved into the kitchen where Hermione was standing on a chair piling pots and pans into the highest cabinet.

Hermione grinned. "I had a better idea. They could just summon the cauldron whenever they couldn't find it. Better yet, when they summon it all of these pots and pans are going to fall down from this cabinet, should make quite the noise!" she giggled.

Ginny grinned at her best friend, she could really be a prankster when she put her mind to it.

"I reckon that will about do it. So are we staying at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, I think we should keep your mum out of this one for as long as possible."

"That's probably a good idea," Ginny whispered as she returned to the living room. It had been long enough for the sleeping powder to wear off. It wouldn't do for the boys to wake up now.

Ginny levitated Harry and grabbed tight hold of him. Just before she could apparate, Hermione stopped her.

"Wait!" Hermione whispered. She reached into Harry's robes and pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

Hermione held a finger up to her lips, walked over to Ron, and slipped the wand into his pocket.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. The boys were going to freak out!

After moving outside onto the front porch, Ginny and Hermione apparated Harry back to Hermione's flat.

"You remember where the spare room is Ginny?"

Ginny laughed. She had spent the night here a few times, but it was more common for Hermione to stay over with Harry and her. Even more often it was Hermione staying over with Ron. In fact, she kind of wondered why Hermione even bothered to pay the rent for it each month.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione," Ginny giggled.

After levitating Harry into the spare bedroom, she quickly stripped him of all his clothing before removing hers. She was rather fond of the sleeping arrangements she and Harry usually made.

She put him into the bed and slipped in next to him, enjoying the feel of warmth he provided.

"Goodnight, Harry," she whispered before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Harry stretched his feet out and felt his body relax as he turned to put his face in Ginny's hair. He truly loved the way it tickled his nose as he breathed in the smell of her.

"Mmm," Ginny mumbled softly as he drew small circled on her naked back. "That's so nice,"

After several more minutes of stolen kisses and touches, Harry finally began to pull away from her.

"So I reckon we'd best get back to the Burrow. In case you've forgotten, we have this event to plan. It's supposed to be happening tomorrow I believe."

Ginny rolled over and gave him a stink eye. "After that display last night you still think I'm marrying you?"

Harry awkwardly scratched his head. "About that, how exactly did we get to, where ever we are?" he trailed off.

Ginny sat up straight in the bed. "We're at Hermione's you dunderhead, where did you think you were?"

As Harry immediately blushed, Ginny caught on. "You thought you had slept with another woman?" she asked half amused.

"Erm, well," Harry stuttered.

"You wake up in a strange room, and you automatically think you slept with someone? Is this a regular occurrence?" Ginny shrieked, somewhat angry now.

Harry held his hands out in front of him, quite at a loss of how to make peace. "Ginny, I haven't been in Hermione's flat in over a year! I had no idea where I was, and I absolutely don't remember what happened last night! Of course it isn't a regular occurrence, but I was terrified that that was what had happened!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she jumped off the bed and picked up her bra. "Just in case you were wondering, Potter, Hermione and I got a rather interesting floo call last night around two in the morning."

Harry groaned. Now they had done it. "From who?"

"Aberforth. You idiots had run over the Hog's Head completely! The whole lot of you was pissed off of your arses! Merlin only knows what would have happened if you all had tried to apparate back home!"

Harry sighed and made his way over to try to give her a hug. Statistically speaking, it had served him well in the past.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, you have no idea! I'm just as much a victim here as you are! After you left they all but dragged me out the door to that first bar!"

Ginny pulled herself away and gave him another look, "First bar?"

Harry groaned miserably. Talk about putting yourself in a hole. "Look, Ginny, I'm sorry, I really am. I had no idea the night would turn out like that. Can we please just forget about it and say that I definitely owe you one?" Harry pleaded.

Ginny gave him one last hard look before giving in. "Okay, Potter, you owe me one. But don't expect my brothers to get that same treatment."

Harry grinned, but at the same time felt pity for the suffering that would soon come to his brothers. The phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," definitely seemed appropriate for this situation.

"Fair enough, Weasley," Harry chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "By the way, did you happen to see where I left my wand?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks on the way to the door. "Uhm, Harry, love?" she called in her sweet sing song voice.

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead. He knew that voice. "What did you do?"

Harry sat on Hermione's sofa in a not so great mood. Not only had he made a fool of himself last night, but he was being used as a tool for revenge. He had instantly wanted to floo Ron, and notify him of his safety, but his leash had been cut short. His fiancé had quickly reminded him of the "You owe me big agreement," that he had literally just agreed to, and as a result was grounded. He didn't have his wand, he wasn't allowed to contact anybody, and more importantly he wasn't allowed to leave the flat.

Harry glared over at Ginny who was uncharacteristically filing her nails.

"Don't you think there are more important things for us to be doing right now?"

"Like what, dear?"

"I don't know, getting ready for tomorrow maybe?"

"Nah. Mum's got that all wrapped up. All we have to do is show up."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to the muggle telly. This was really shaping up to be quite the day.

Suddenly the fireplace flared green and Ginny shrieked, whilst quickly attempted to disillusion Harry with her wand.

"Thank god! There you are, Potter!" Kingsley's voice boomed out as Harry turned to face his visitor.

"Kingsley, Merlin am I glad to see you!" Harry grinned as he stepped up to shake his hand.

"Erm, Harry. I do consider us to be quite close friends, but could I maybe ask you to put on some pants for this discussion?"

"Pants?" Harry stuttered slowly before looking down and gasping at what seemed to be him standing in the presence of the Minister of Magic in nothing more than his boxers and shirt.

Ginny exploded into a fit of laughter as she slowly managed to croak, "Sorry, Harry, I missed!"

Harry scowled in her direction before waving his hand to cancel the charm.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Harry grunted to Kingsley as he was also chuckling.

"Anyways, back to the point. The Weasley boys seriously think you're missing, Harry, and for Merlin's sake, why was there a bleeding goat in your office?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "There was a goat, in my office?" Harry stated slowly for confirmation.

"Yes, and you might want to look into buying another loveseat. Erm, apparently it got hungry."

Harry looked towards Ginny. "Oh yeah, you guys stole Aberforth's goat," she chuckled.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I kind of forgot about it to be honest," she shrugged.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Kingsley turned to Ginny.

"Well, yeah, but the goat thing seriously slipped my mind."

"Ok, I'm lost. What's going on here?"

"I'll give you the short version, Kingsley. The guys threw me a stag night last night; we had a few drinks, had a great time, and now Gin's all bent up out of shape about it and playing this 'clever' prank on her brothers, who think I'm missing and wandless," Harry ranted as his fiancé gave him a glare.

"Are you serious?" Kingsley's eyes bulged as Ginny nodded.

"That's hilarious! Good one, Ginny!" Kingsley laughed as he gave her a high five much to Harry's chagrin.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" he muttered angrily, but apparently Kingsley didn't hear him as they all turned to see Hermione enter the sitting room.

"Morning sleepy head! Wow, you slept in late!" Ginny called cheerfully as Hermione plopped down on the sofa.

"I deserved a lie in, I was out chasing drunkards in the wee hours of the morning," Hermione grumbled as she gave Harry a glare.

"Once again, I'm just as much a victim here!" Harry stated as he threw his hands up.

"Anyways, Ginny, what are you going to do when these boys come to you?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before looking to Hermione. "What would be the first thing you would do if we didn't actually have Harry?"

"I'd call the aurors," Hermione replied with a small smile on her face.

Kingsley rubbed his hands together. "I say you one up it. Call me directly. I'll bring in Robards. We should be able to make it worth your while."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but with a flick of her wand Ginny had silenced him. "Sorry, Potter, but as part of your punishment you don't get an opinion on this," she called out cheekily.

Kingsley stood back up. "Well ladies, I must be getting back to the Ministry. I'll be seeing you later," he called with a smile as he made his way back to the fireplace.

After he had disappeared Harry turned back to the girls. "Don't you think this is taking it just a little too far?" he asked after finally managing to break his silencing charm.

"No." Both girls said quite seriously.

"Well what now?" Harry asked.

"We wait. And when they get here, you will be a good little wizard and hide in the closet," Ginny giggled.

Harry folded his arms and gave her a look. "And if I don't?"

Ginny's face stretched into a big smile as she looked at him. "Harry, remember two years ago when you agreed to have our anniversary dinner with the whole family at the Burrow?"

Harry gulped. That had been a lonely week.


End file.
